Light Myself On Fire
by Darrensaurio
Summary: Un vistazo a las vidas de Kurt y Blaine; el primero luchando contra los demonios en su mente, el segundo intentando tener la vida que se le ha devuelto. Continuación de Brighter than the Sun, que deberías leer antes.


**Pensé durante un rato y concluí que sí, BTTS tiene un final algo abierto. Y me sentí inspirado para escribir esto. Hay mucho, mucho más de Blaine esta vez, considerando que meterse en la cabeza de un esquizofrénico es bastante difícil y Blaine debe tener su propio drama, también.**

**Esto es largo, más largo como pensé que sería, pero espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**Advertencias: Slash. Menciones de suicidio. Intento de suicidio. Enfermedades Mentales (Esquizofrenia, TEPT). Locura. Algo de vocabulario. Recaídas. Pánico. Mención y descripciones de violaciones, tortura y abuso. No sé si podría llamarse **_**violencia**_**, pero hay un poco. Esto está situado después de Brighter than the Sun, que definitivamente deberías leer antes si quieres entender varias de las referencias que se hacen.**

**La estructura es diferente:**

_**Antes**_** son los momentos después de Brighter than the Sun; toman lugar antes y durante el verano que estaría entre la segunda y la tercera temporada del Glee real. Básicamente, cuando Blaine se volvió humano otra vez, habría sido en el tiempo de Original Songs. Avanza hasta el último año escolar.**

_**Pronto **_**son escenas de lo que pasará después, durante la Universidad y después de ésta. No tienen un orden en particular.**

_**Ahora **_**es lo que está pasando.**

_**Light Myself on Fire**_

* * *

_I'll hold your hand when you are feeling mad at me_

_Yeah when the monsters won't go and_

_your windows won't close_

_I'll pretend to see what you see_

_"How long?" I say, how long will you relive the things that are gone?_

_Oh yeah, The devil's on your back but I know you can shake him off_

— _"Waste", Foster the People_

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Liam Parker nunca pensó en ser psicólogo, mucho menos trabajar en un psiquiátrico. Es un trabajo difícil, tedioso, que consiste en básicamente vivir dando más pasos hacia atrás que hacia adelante, almenos a corto plazo. Nunca pensó, tampoco, que una persona como Kurt Hummel termitaría siendo su responsabilidad.

El Dr. López explicó que el subconciente de Kurt había estado intentando protegerlo todo este tiempo al desconectar sus receptores visuales, pero Liam sabe que hay más que sólo eso, está seguro. Como la aparición repentina de este tal Blaine Anderson; mientras algunos jadeaban al oír ese nombre, él en particular jamás había escuchado hablar de él. Estuvo trabajando en Michigan para ese tiempo. Kurt Hummel es como una cadena radial nueva... hay cierta estática, pero está allí, es presente, se puede escuchar; pero hay problemas. Y siempre está propenso a dañarse.

La ceguera de Kurt lo limitaba a muchas cosas, no es sorpresa para nadie. Y es como un arma de doble filo, el hecho de que ahora pueda abrir los ojos y ver la luz del día, porque a veces hay días que pueden ser más oscuros que la misma noche. La estática es palpable en sus oídos. Kurt está simplemente observando a un punto en blanco, sonriendo. Articula palabras con sus labios de tanto en tanto, en una conversación silenciosa como la misma estática que lo rodea. Los dedos de su mano derecha toquetean la pared, en un patrón; libre.

Los días son difíciles, las noches también; pero hay momentos, en silencio, diminutos detalles, que en luto de sí mismos embargan segundos. Kurt ha perdido su sonrisa, pero ahora abandona el punto a la pared y se enfoca en la ventana, la luz del sol despejado le hace cerrar los ojos.

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

Liam es algo muy diferente cuando no intenta ser profesional; a veces ser profesional consiste en eso. Es por ello que sus pacientes siempre le tienen tanta atención puesta a veces.

"Cualquier gay puede explicar por qué la gente con parques temáticos sobre Jesucristo están destruyendo América." Liam tararea felizmente, Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa entretenida. "Mis amigos y yo escribimos sobre cómo _todos_ saben que los cristianos homofóbicos son así porque saben sencillamente que ningún gay los querrá. Lo quieren por atrás y no lo están obteniendo. Alguien debería decirles que dejen de intentar tomarnos el pelo porque se están hundiendo cada vez más."

"¿Estás seguro de eso, _Dr. Parker_?" pregunta Kurt con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

"Por supuesto que sí, pregúntale a todos. Nadie piensa _tanto _sobre sexo gay a menos que lo quieran. O quieran ver. A veces lo que realmente quieres es _ver_."

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Los días pasan, y realmente si te quedas siempre en el mismo lugar, no vale la pena contarlos. Como estar resignado a una jaula auto-puesta. El Dr. López observa el aura de malestar jugar alrededor de Blaine Anderson cual moscas ante un indivisible muerto. Pero Blaine no está muerto. Los colores de las paredes cambian, son repintadas como las estaciones. El verano es palpable y uno se puede dar cuenta en el mayor esfuerzo del aire acondicionado. Santiago saluda a Blaine y éste no se inmuta, sus ojos parpadeando como una especie de señal de que recibió el mensaje. Pero sus manos se mueven constantemente, intentando estrecharse en algo. Blaine piensa en la vida. Siente como si pudiera escapársela de las manos tan rápido como la soltó la primera vez.

"Lo estás ayudando." señala Santiago.

"¿En serio? siento que estoy arruinando todo." su voz se desvanece, la de Blaine, así como se sume en el asiento de la sala de terapias. Santiago le dirige una mirada punteada por una ceja alzada.

"No sé si sabes completamente todo lo que ha vivido, pero sí, realmente lo ayudas. Lo has ayudado, tanto cuando no podía verte como ahora. Es silencioso, como siempre, pero la mención de tu nombre lo hace sonreír."

Blaine no puede evitar sentir un tibio, agradable sentimiento en su estómago ante las palabras del Dr. López. "¿Sonríe?"

"Ampliamente." asiente, y pausa por un segundo. "¿Alguna vez has considerado recibir terapia, Blaine? sé que eres ansioso y entusiasta a que Kurt se mejore, pero tienes tus propios problemas, también."

"Estoy vivo debido a Kurt. Estoy _bien_." pone énfasis en la palabra sin el permiso de su cerebro, en tono completamente insincero.

"Estás vivo, pero no significa que debas estar pegado a la cintura del joven." la voz es calmada, conciliadora. "Quizá ni siquiera sea necesario que uses un alias o cubras tu cara, han pasado seis meses y la gente en lo que es Lima no recuerda ni el almuerzo. Deberías conocer gente para ti, Blaine. Pasas momentos difíciles, y cargar tú sólo con tus pesares a largo plazo te hace caer."

Blaine no tiene respuesta válida para eso, y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, considerando la idea. Sí, desde que volvió aquél día del que no recuerda su posición en la semana, a la Tierra, no ha hecho más que refugiarse en el hospital psiquiátrico con la ayuda del Dr. López, que se abstuvo de preguntar sobre el gran elefante en la habitación. Blaine _no sabe _cómo volvió. No sabe cómo, durante un tiempo, lo único que recuerda es haber gritado por detener a Kurt de su intento de suicidio, y después todo se nubló. No sintió nada, y por un tiempo, olvidó que Kurt existía porque sentía jalones en sus extremidades que hacían difícil pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera dolor. Y no hubo nada de él, por un tiempo, de sí mismo; se sintió como una mente flotando en la oscuridad, en la espera. Según Kurt, fueron dos semanas sin hablar con él. Dos semanas, y lo siguiente que siente es el calor del día y un edificio que parece una clínica frente a sus ojos.

Y las únicas personas que ha conocido son el personal del psiquiátrico, una chica llamada Brittany que Kurt le presentó, y Liam, un psicólogo y cuidador del castaño. Pero no _sabe _qué hacer. Ciertamente, y es ridículo apenas considerarlo, no puede volver a su antiguo hogar. A sus padres que sólo tienen ese nombre por haberlo escrito en un papel cuando nació. Y tiene miedo. De que alguien lo reconozca. De que, peor, las noticias lo reconozcan. Nadie sería como el Dr. López, esto sería _nacional_. Y no podría ver a Kurt más.

Pero sí, como cualquier ser humano, anhela salir. Necesita... necesita un segundo o varios para pensar a dónde piensa ir con Kurt. Santiago tiene razón, cruel como pueda ser la verdad, la lógica que parece estar dormida en su vida. No puede atarse a Kurt, no puede simplemente fingir que todo será normal porque las cosas _no son normales _entre ellos dos. No puede esperar que Kurt despierte un día y sea capaz de decir que no tiene voces en su cabeza o está viendo u oyendo cosas que no están allí, realmente. Pero puede intentar.

Quiere hacer las cosas bien, esta vez, pero no sabe cómo.

"El primer paso sería volver a la escuela, Blaine." musita el Dr. López, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Extiende su mano y hay un folleto que toma. La portada es azul marino, con líneas tintas, y hay un símbolo en forma de _D _bastante grande como para ser ignorado.

_Academia Dalton para varones._

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

_"¡Descubrieron que soy alérgico al abeto, Blaine! ¡Abeto! ¿Acaso fue necesario pokeárme con una rama? ridículo."_

_"Simplemente no lamas un árbol. Estarás bien."_

_"Cállate, Blaine."_

_Blaine continuó riendo hasta que Kurt comenzó a acompañarlo también._

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Blaine no puede evitar pensar en las palabras de Santiago, las que le dio después de darle el folleto.

_Puedes rehacer tu vida, si te lo propones. Podría pagar tu matrícula y volverme tu representante legal gracias a ciertos medios. Podrías salir de la vida de Kurt. Es egoísta, pero es humano. Si realmente estás dispuesto a continuar el camino junto al joven, no lo voy a cuestionar. Pero tienes opciones, Blaine._

¿Y si conociera a alguien más? ¿Cómo funcionaría _eso_? ¿Cómo sería capaz de explicarle a ese hombre hipotético que durante poco menos de un año de su vida el realmente _no vivió? _cómo hacerlo sin acabar en una jaula como el propio Kurt, no lo sabría.

Más que eso, ¿Cómo sería capaz de dejar a _Kurt_? sería más fácil en otra situación, una en la que Kurt no fuera un prisionero de su mente, o Blaine no hubiera muerto y hubiera intentado aunque sea un _día más_. Si hubiera encontrado ese folleto de Dalton antes. Podrían ser Kurt y Blaine, pero no con Blaine estancado y Kurt de esta manera. Pero el Dr. López tiene razón. Es humano el querer alejarse del dolor. Pero Kurt no es dolor; si hay algo que es, es _vida_.

¿Cómo funcionaría su vida sin Kurt? ¿Cómo sería capaz de simplemente abandonar la idea de un por siempre con él? sería totalmente ridícula y ridículamente estúpida pero sabe que la vida no funciona de acuerdo a lo que quieres. No es blanca, ni negra, ni sigue un mismo patrón. Sabe que es apenas un adolescente y la idea de por siempre sólo está en los libros para niños. Pero no sabe, hay tantas cosas que no _sabe _que necesita y es confuso. Es confuso, y su estadía en el psiquiátrico debe afectarle porque se ha pasado todo este tiempo pensando; pensando sin ser capaz de quitar sus ojos de la puerta, en la habitación que le convidaron gracias a Santiago. No es saludable aquí; no es un psicólogo, ni un psiquiatra, ni un enfermero o un médico pero sabe que no es su lugar estar allí. Necesita a Kurt, pero no puede estar siempre aquí. Duele demasido. Y Dalton permite la estadía en sus dormitorios.

La idea de dejar a Kurt para someterlos a las horas de visita es como una apuñalada.

Acepta la propuesta de Santiago de recibir terapia, así como menciona considerar la idea de ir a Dalton. Santiago le incina a tomar clases particulares para salvar el tiempo en que no pudo... ir a clases. Blaine está deacuerdo. Se permitirá ser egoísta, pero no va a dejar a Kurt. El mundo se burlaría de él si se acobardara ahora. Un col legno percutiendo su mente, no completamente correcto pero real y, por un momento, no todas las cosas deberían ser enteramente correctas.

Su voz murmura una melodía que sería el himno perfecto de la alegría, en alguna otra ocasión. Es ironía, presente en su mente. Jugando con las palabras y haciendo sonidos cortos, tararea. No recuerda el nombre de la canción. Lo que recuerda es fotografías de su vida, de un jóven de sonrisa fácil e ignorancia por los poros. Se marea, con ligereza. Recuerda días y tardes enteras de sol ardiente golpeando sus ventanas y resonando gritos de otros niños como un contemporáneo, sus respiraciones volviendo sus risas en un vigente _staccato_. Son reminiscencias de pasados en teclas de piano, negras, blancas, fáciles; diferentes, pero memorizables y combinables y perennes.

Extraña tocar aquél instrumento grande y poco práctico. De tantas posibilidades enumeradas en melodías y notas, blanco y negro.

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

_Sudor exuda como si fuera una carrera por su cuerpo, ganada por dedos largos y callosos y desagradables en su piel. Presionando, presionando su pequeño cuerpo contra una cama. No es capaz de hacer más que sentir, y eso, eso es su más grande maldición. _

_¿Dónde está papá? pensó... pensó que nunca lo dejaría... Y este no es su papá, este ser sin rostro y sin forma que ata sus brazos hacia arriba, al respaldar. Quiere gritar pero su boca está cubierta. Es como una pequeña caja fuerte, donde todo el miedo comienza a acumularse lentamente..._

_Duele. Duelen las manos y los golpes pero no siente más que un mareo. Sus padres alguna vez le contaron sobre pastillas y hierbas y medicinas—no como los odiosos jarabes de horrible sabor que debe tomar cuando está enfermo— que lo harían sentir como ahora. Como si todo lo que siente es un sueño dentro de un sueño, y sus pensamientos, no tienen sentido, se forman y deshacen como denso humo y olor que pasa por sus nariz. _

_Una voz dura y ronca y extraña hacia él suena en su oído de repente. "Por siempre, pequeña __**cosa**__."_

_Por siempre, por siempre, por siempre. Suena como eco en sus oídos y siente lágrimas en sus ojos. _

_Por siempre cubierto en sudor que no es completamente suyo y por siempre atrapado en su propia caja de oscuridad sin posibilidad de gritar._

Kurt abre sus ojos bañados en negro como si le hubieran quemado la piel. No dice nada, inmóvil en su cama y su cara inexpresiva. Respira, y presiona las manos contra la sábana.

Lo peor no fue los golpes, ni los trabajos, ni las quemaduras, ni el sexo.

Lo peor de todo es haber olvidado como ser una persona.

"¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien?" escucha una voz... la... la recuerda, es Blaine. Blaine. Blaine está allí y las luces están encendidas. "Escuché unos ruidos. ¿Necesitas algo para dormir?"

Kurt sólo lo mira, se frota los ojos y lo mira mejor. Blaine, de rizos naturales y ojos preocupados. Blaine, usando sólo sus pantalones y camisa de algodón sin mangas. Debe hablar, se supone que las personas responden cuando se les pregunta algo. Debe hablar, le han dicho desde hace años. "No."

"De acuerdo..." murmura Blaine, sin aliento. "Descansa."

Sólo alcanza a responderle con un encogimiento de hombros. Blaine lo mira varios segundos más, suspira, y cierra la puerta tras de sí. Se burlan, las voces en sus oídos. Kurt muerde su labio, maldiciéndolas en su interior.

No, lo peor es herir a la única persona que le importa.

* * *

_**Antes.**_

El olor es de aire viciado con ligereza y humo de cigarrilos junto al de autos, música, estática, voces hablando. Los asientos son grises; grises, como el humo y las nubes.

Está vestido por una chaqueta con capucha blanca, vaqueros ligeramente holgados, desteñidos, y Chuck Taylors. Ciertamente, no es su estilo de vestir, pero es lo que pudo conseguir. Liam le sugiere una dirección a la que puede ir, una cafetería. Hace tiempo que no toma café, y la idea de uno suena excelente. Queda varios minutos a distancia del hospital, y dedica ese tiempo en el autobús a pensar cómo han cambiado las cosas. Primero, como no lo han hecho; pareciera la misma gente, gente que nunca vio en su vida pero es tan similar, tan genérica, a cualquiera. Son nadie. Lima es ningún lugar.

Piensa ahora en lo que sí. Antes tenía dinero, gracias a sus padres. Antes lo único que quería hacer era escapar de este jodido estado y desaparecer. Había considerado la idea de ser músico, actor, ir a Nueva York o California. Sueños de jovenes. Ahora es como si fuera otra persona, con pedacitos que lo hacen él pegados a su mente fingiendo ser una persona completa. Como si le hubieran borrado memorias a otro cuerpo para introducirlo a él. Es igual, un poco más tonificado, ya no usa gel para el cabello, ni pajaritas, ni cardigans. Cada pedacito que lo hacía parecer _él_ se perdió. Puesto, seguro Blaine Anderson, abusado en su escuela pero por siempre el caballero que gimotea en silencio y en la oscuridad, en sus partituras. Roto, temeroso Blaine Anderson, incapaz de ir a un baile escolar sin terminar con costillas igualmente rotas. Se siente perdido, como si estuviera siendo obligado a ser un adulto ya mismo, a enfrentar la porquería que este mundo le lanza a la gente y a la vez, tiene miedo, miedo porque nunca fue preparado para esto. Nunca tuvo un padre que le explicara cómo hacer un futuro. Nunca tuvo una madre que le dijera que todo estaría bien.

O los tuvo, y los perdió como se perdió a si mismo.

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

_Esquizofrénico._

No es lo que suele decirle a todos los que conoce; a sus compañeros de trabajo, a su jefe. Pero ellos lo saben, lo saben y tienen esas caras estampadas, de lástima que Blaine no necesita.

Su novio es un artista, les responde cada vez que le preguntan. A la larga lo saben, lo saben cuando Blaine recibe llamadas de Parker o cuando se le acaban las excusas cuando sus amigos le preguntan por qué no pueden ir a su apartamento.

Es difícil, siempre es difícil. Pero Kurt... lo necesita. Y Blaine le necesita igualmente. Les funciona.

Es difícil. Pero toda cosa que vale la pena jamás fue sencilla.

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Kurt pasa ese día entero pintando. Voces en su mente mezclándose con pigmentos gruesos aceitosos y acrílicos. Le permitieron usar una habitación en blanco que otros usaban para las mismas funciones. Brittany está con él, pretendiendo ilustrar flores. De tanto en tanto se lanzan pintura el uno al otro, y es natural, casi cotidiana la forma en que se comunican.

Tienen tantos colores a disposición, tantas posibilidades. Rojo fuerte y púrpura vibrante y naranjas poderosos, amarillos brillantes y verdes helados y prácticamente todas las posibles combinaciones a la palma de la mano.

Pregunta por Blaine y le dicen que está afuera. Sería la única cosa que articula con su voz en todo el día.

Brittany resulta esta esbelta figura, tan alta como él, de cabello rubio. Está mejorando, suele comer más, la ve en los almuerzos y realmente está tratando. Y si ella puede, Kurt se permite ingerir uno que otro bocado de más, y se entrena para intentar evitar la necesidad de meterse los dedos en la boca. Las voces pelean contra él, pero debe. Debe intentar.

Estas últimas semanas le han dicho muchas cosas malas a Kurt. Cosas como que las aves y animales que ve algunas veces en las paredes meramente haciendo lo que les plazca no son reales. Por supuesto que son reales, les dicen sus voces. Muchas veces las voces discuten y gritan y se burlan, hacen crepitar viejas palabras de su pasado. Le da fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Sus ojos ven rayas de colores y puntos y cuadrados borrosos que se vuelven nítidos y difuminan tan rápidos como el parpadeo. Las voces, incontroladas por los fármacos, hacen tronar sirenas y gritos y voces bajas aún peores, escalofriantes, que dibujan garabatos en las figuras frente a sus ojos.

Pero en esos momentos, está simplemente lanzando manchas de pinturas en una pared en particular. Su lienzo. Son rojos y negros, oscuros, difusos; son su pasado, sangre, oscuridad, dolor. No puede ver nada. Hay manchas espontáneas de color también, breves momentos ligeros, intervalos de algo más. Todo eso en la parte izquierda, dibuja una taza de té diminuta en una esquina; junto a un auto y un piano porque recuerda esas imágenes y las ha visto en televisión porque ahora puede _verlas. _No le importan realmente los sonidos o las voces que salen de esa caja metálica con circuitos y una sola parte de vidrio, solo las imágenes. La taza está rota y las cuerdas del piano destrozadas, el auto en pésimas condiciones. Dibuja tres seres unidos en uno, uno frente al otro, un hombre, una mujer, un niño. Dibuja cadenas y hambre en forma de manchas, cerúleas, oscuras. Traza laberintos y manchas de líquidos rojizos y marrones como coágulos y heridas secándose sin ser tratadas. A veces solo golpea la pared y sus puños negros duelen pero la pared lo plasma. Plasma, golpes, manos, abuso. Colorea callejones con monstruos compuestos en negrura y tentáculos y ojos abiertos y voces constantes en su oído; susurrando, murmurando con voz aterciopelada en amenaza, con caras alargadas y curvas perturbadoras al ojo cuerdo. Miedo. Es su pasado roto y desbaratado. Brittany, en la otra esquina de la pared, dibuja canarios amarillos, pequeños, en color brillante. Tira otras manchas en su lado cuando hace un gran péndulo partiendo la pared en dos zonas. Hace relojes distorsionados y nubes grises. Hace manos de color ligeramente más oscuro que el propio, abiertas, en la esquina superior de la pared. Dibuja una tiara de princesa en honor a Quinn, la primera reina que alguna vez conoció.

Para ese entonces ya ha introducido esponjas en cada bote de pintura de color claro, y Brittany lo mira, asintiendo. Kurt solo chasquea la lengua y se encuentran lanzando esponjas al lado derecho de la pared. Turquesas claros y azules cielo, rosados, lilas, pigmentos pasteles. Lanzan esponjas completamente empapadas en pintura hasta que se les acaban y toda la pared llora lágrimas gruesas en todas partes desfigurando absolutamente todo, pero a Kurt no le importa. Parecen gotas de lluvia pegándose a su ventana, chorreando en diferentes direcciones y no todas van hacia abajo. Los colores se unen, se divorcian, se evitan como la sociedad misma, incapaces de ser individuales completamente siguen una misma dirección general. Abajo. La pared aún sigue húmeda pero Kurt continúa y con las yemas de sus dedos traza una jaula abierta alrededor de los canarios de pigmentos escurridos, quienes ávidos en libertad solo dejan que el sol esté bajo ellos. Es su ahora. Su vida resumida en una pared.

Al final, se sientan frente a ella en posición india como si fueran niños viendo un deslumbrante desfile en primera fila.

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

Blaine ríe, tomando otro sorbo de su ridícula taza de café con tema de Spider-Man. "No fue tan dramático. No es como si hubiera sido el último cachorro en la caja de donaciones; mis padres fueron a unas cortas vacaciones cuando tenía ocho, no me abandonaron."

"Jamás te abandonaría para tener unas cortas vacaciones a...¿a?"

"Florencia."

"¿En serio? _Quizá _te abandonaría para tener unas cortas vacaciones a Florencia." Blaine pone los ojos en blanco, sonriendo, mientras Kurt se decide entre tomar su ardiente taza de café pero hace frío y es incómodo. "Pero te extrañaría. Mandaría postales." Kurt pausa por un momento. "Podríamos tener unas cortas vacaciones a Florencia."

"Deberíamos. Deberíamos. Deberíamos ponerlo en nuestra lista de cosas que hacer." dice Blaine.

"¿Qué tan larga es esa lista?"

"No podemos romper hasta que tengamos sesenta si queremos hacerlo todo."

"No lo haremos, entonces. Y agregaremos otros treina años de cosas sólo para, tu sabes, estar seguros." toca varias veces la mesa de café con la yema de sus dedos, pensando. "Deberíamos ser la pareja gay más vieja en escalar el Everest."

"Te estás quejando sobre el invierno en Nueva York y quieres escalar el Everest, Kurt. ¿Sabes lo que la temperatura le hace a tu piel?

"_Bien_, Blaine. _Yo _puedo ser el hombre gay más viejo en escalar el Everest y tú puedes hacerme porras."

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Lima Bean, es el nombre del establecimiento. Es pequeño, pero tiene ese inmediato aroma a granos de café y calor que desde hace tiempo no sentía en sus fosas nasales.

Es jueves por la tarde, y no hay mucha gente. Sólo un blazer azul marino atrapa su atención por unos segundos, pero su vista vuelve a la línea para pagar. No recuerda su propia orden de café, así que elige al azar, el cacheroso nombre _medium drip _termina siendo su elección. Trata de ahogarse en el aroma a café, a cotidianidad, calidez. Es acogedor. Trata de recibir con una sonrisa su café y paga. Decide sentarse en una de las mesas cerca de las ventanas. Decisiones, decisiones... sus pensamientos son separados por sorbos en su café, y está intentando resolver un tic en sus manos cuado el blazer azul vuelve a su flanco de visión.

"Jamás te había visto antes por aquí." menciona una voz aterciopelada. El chico con el blazer le observa de arriba a abajo, y Blaine respira hondo. Quién diría que volver a ser humano te traería de vuelta todas las emociones humanas. "Y estoy seguro de que te habría recordado." se sienta sin pedir permiso, y Blaine debe admitirse a sí mismo que cierta parte de él disfruta eso.

"Me llamo Blaine. Anderson." responde, agregando el apellido con voz nerviosa. No sabe si el nombre y la cara juntos harán al chico reconocerlo. Aparentemente, no.

Los ojos del muchacho brillan de una manera que hace a Blaine tragar saliva. Y debió haber sido sonoro, porque el joven hace un sonido apreciativo. "Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."

"Disculpa por preguntar, pero ¿Por qué el blazer?" es obvio que Blaine está intentando cambiar el tema de conversación, aunque no haya ninguno. Se siente desnudo, vulnerable y tiene experiencia con eso. No termina bien.

"Hmm. Voy a la Academia Dalton. O bueno, planeo ir, estoy ayudando a reclutar estudiantes, de allí que lo use en pleno verano." ante los ojos abiertos de Blaine, Sebastian continua. "¿La conoces?"

Blaine toma un sorbo inesperado de su café, que lo hace ahogarse ligeramente. "S-sí, de hecho. He estado... pensando sobre ir a ella."

"Mira nada más. Parece que ambos encontramos lo que buscábamos." su voz es suave, afectada de manera en que se sepa que no sólo está hablando de lo obvio. "¿Te gustaría salir alguna vez, Blaine?"

Blaine trata de no ahogarse de nuevo, sus ojos desmesurados, y siente su corazón latir y un vuelco en su estómago. _Conocer gente nueva, conocer gente nueva. _"¿Podríamos... podrías explicarme cosas de Dalton?"

"Podría explicarte lo que quieras." nuevamente, Blaine tiene un tic en sus dedos.

Conversan por un rato, palabras planas, que apenas tocan la superficie. No son difíciles de responder ni de responder con mentiras. Blaine respira hondo y parpadea, y Sebastian continúa con manejar la conversación con gentileza y gracia. Tiene muy bonitos ojos, Blaine nota; quizá no lo suficiente para ser comparados a las galaxias en estado de auto-combustión de Kurt, pero son gatunos, astutos, que le hacen sentir un hormigeo agradable en su estómago. Cuando las preguntas comienzan a cavar levemente en su piel, sabe que llegó a su tesoro.

"¿Eres gay, verdad, Blaine?"

Blaine asiente, y se sonroja, porque sabe a dónde van las cosas.

"¿Y tienes novio, si no me equivoco?" bien, quizá no lo sabía.

¿Tiene novio?

Blaine... Blaine sabe que no tiene tiempo para pensar en su respuesta, pero lo intenta de todas formas. ¿Tiene novio? ciertamente, ama a Kurt con todo lo que da, pero Kurt realmente no articula... casi nada respecto a _ellos _como un todo. Aparentemente lo hace sonreír, pero eso podría significar con simpleza que Blaine es muy especial para él. Necesita aclararlo, pero por ahora, solo tiene sus propias divagaciones. Durante ese tiempo Sebastian estuvo escribiendo algo en una servilleta, pero eso sólo tardo unos cuantos instantes, y ahora mira a Blaine en espera de que hable.

"Es... complicado." es la cosa más fácil para decir. La más patética, además. Sebastian sonríe como el gato que acorraló al ratón.

"Bien, complicado es mi especialidad." se incorpora, dirigiéndole una última mirada contemplativa a Blaine. "Me tengo que ir, Blaine. Mi número está allí." sonríe nuevamente, y sus ojos brillan con ligereza. "Te ves bien. Avísame cuando te hayas cansado de _complicado_."

Y termina sólo. O no por completo. Observa el pedazo de papel por un momento, y lo toma.

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

A veces van hacia atrás, como la ves en que encontró a Kurt, simplemente mirando todas las flamas de la estufa encendidas.

"Kurt, se supone que no debes acercarte al fuego."

"Tenía que... me dijeron."

"¿Quienes te dijeron?"

"No sé, sólo tenía... tenía que hacerlo. Mira el humo, como se curva... Blaine, ¿No lo entiendes?"

"Pudiste haberte lastimado."

"A nadie le importa si eso pasa, Blaine."

"A mí me importa."

"No es cierto."

"A mí me importa."

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Parker se encuentra revisando archivos de otros pacientes en ese momento, sus ojos yendo de tanto en tanto al joven de mechones castaños; unos cuantos de un color más blanquecino y difuminado, cual nubes mezclándose con el cielo, o deshaciéndose en sí.

Su visión se centra nuevamente en Kurt, quien parece buscar algo por todas partes, mirando a todos lados, tocando el suelo como si se tratara de una fina capa entre él y lo que busca.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Blaine?" es su respuesta, y Kurt lo observa como si estuviera esperando que le creciera otra cabeza. De Blaine, aparentemente.

"Blaine volverá dentro de poco, ojos azules." sonríe Liam a manera de calmarle. "Lo podrás ver luego."

"Estoy cansado de ver cosas." murmura, y Liam casi cree que sólo se lo estaba imaginando, pero es verdad y no puede evitar abrir los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Qué?"

"Estoy harto. De ver cosas. Cosas que no están allí. De voces diciéndome lo estúpido e inservible que soy. Veo cosas, lo que hace que vea a Blaine menos."

"Kurt..." trata de mantener la calma, pero Kurt acaba de reconocer que _sus voces no son reales, por Dios. _"Debes avisar cuando las voces estén intentando herirte. Si no lo haces, todo lo que hacemos es inútil."

"No importa. Voy a estar aquí por siempre. Blaine se irá. Blaine se irá como mamá y papá se fueron. Quinn se fue. Incluso Tom planeaba en dejarme cuando la policía lo encontró. Soy una causa perdida." Kurt ahora solo se sienta en el suelo, abraza sus piernas. "No lo merece, no merece un maldito inútil como yo que es incapaz de mirarle y decir algo." ya no solo gimotea y está completamente descontrolado, sollozos apenas entendibles embargan la habitación. Todo pasa tan rápido. "¿Por qué todos se siguen yendo, Liam?"

"Kurt, Kurt." Liam se arrodilla, quitando las manos de Kurt de su cara. Kurt lucha por detenerlo pero al final esa última gota cae y no le importa, y le permite rodearlo con sus brazos, lo cual en sí desconcierta más al hombre de ojos cafés. Kurt no suele permitir que nadie lo toque a menos de que lo pida él mismo, o sea para sacarlo de un ataque de ansiedad. Pero esto es distinto. "Blaine volverá, Kurt. Esto es bueno, creo que ni siquiera te estás dando cuenta de lo que pasa. Estás teniendo un momento de lucidez, Kurt. Es bueno, estás mejorando." su voz es emocionada porque realmente lo está. Tiene que decirle al Dr. Santiago tan pronto como sea posible.

Puede que Kurt no haya encontrado lo que buscaba inmediatamente, pero realmente dio un paso nuevo hacia adelante. Kurt parece tranquilizado por sus palabras, sus ojos cerrados pero no con fuerza, y sus labios ligeramente partidos. Sólo un sonido más escapa de sus boca antes de perder la conciencia en el momento dado. "_Blaine."_

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

Han caído en una pequeña rutina, Kurt y Blaine. Su primer apartamento es el producto de sus ahorros de cientos de trabajos de tiempo parcial del asco, alguna contribución de López y algo de caridad de Liam. Es pequeño, y solo tiene una habitación. Blaine se aseguró de comprar un sofá cómodo porque es donde duerme la mayoría de las veces a menos que Kurt explícitamente desee su compañía.

Su rutina se basa en Kurt pintando cada rincón, desde el suelo—que se aseguró de hacerlo _pintable_— hasta el techo, subiéndose en sus sillas de plástico, y Blaine quejándose abiértamente de gotas de pintura cayendo en sus libros de texto mientras estudia para sus semestrales en NYU. Kurt sólo suelta unas risitas y mancha la nariz de Blaine con una pincelada de amarillo, un sencillo, pequeño, punto amarillo. Blaine sonríe también, incapaz de seguir molesto aunque probablemente no estaba molesto desde el principio.

"_Leí algo una vez_." murmura Kurt para acentuar el drama, en francés, antes de subir de vuelta a las sillas y trazar patrones que Blaine nunca entenderá. Por eso tener visitas es tan una-situación-única, porque la gente puede o quedarse con la boca abierta, o hablar demasiado al respecto. Blaine desde hace tiempo resolvió aprender francés también, considerando lo mucho que Kurt sigue usándolo algunas veces.

_Eres un artista y eres esquizofrénico_. Quién diría que eso es un nuevo concepto.

"_Oh, muéstrame la luz. Apuesto a que es mucho más importante que yo intentando pasar estos exámenes para que pueda pasar de semestre y lograr terminar mi carrera y realmente mudarnos a un lugar que no parezca hecho de cartón_." escupe Blaine, gruñón. Kurt solo ríe como si hubiera dicho la broma más hilarante de la historia. Blaine parpadea. Esto no es _Friends _o _Seinfeld, _no intenta ser gracioso. O quizá sí.

"_Tú_." dice, señalando con un dedo cubierto en amarillo.

_"¿Qué?" _Blaine responde y suspira, cerrando su libro por un segundo.

"_Blaine significa pequeño amarillo. Me encanta_." Kurt asiente en un gesto bastante infantil, mordiendo su labio, pero Blaine está realmente sorprendido. No sabía eso.

_"¿Por qué te gusta? es el peor significado de nombre de la historia. Rayos, mis padres._" niega con la cabeza y quizá, solo quizá, Blaine admitirá algún día que también le gusta ser dramático de vez en cuando.

"_Pequeño amarillo. Como un canario. O un rayo de sol_." se sienta su lado, mirándolo con una media sonrisa suavizada. Lo que dice cambia a su idioma original. "Me dijiste una vez que sería capaz de ver el sol."

"¿Y?"

"Al final lo único que agradecí fue verte a ti."

Y a veces Kurt viene y rompe la rutina, diciendo cosas como esas y dándole esa cucharada de miel a Blaine que tanto necesita a veces. Deja de pensar en los libros por un segundo, en calificaciones, en trabajo; Kurt duda un momento pero luego acerca sus labios hasta sólo centímetros de los de Blaine, respirando, respirando y nublando su visión. Une sus frentes, y es lento, suave, lánguido, sus respiraciones y los ojos ligeramente oscuros de Kurt controlados por rutinas y rutinas de píldoras. Al final asiente y cierra sus ojos, y Blaine presiona con ligereza sus labios. Ligereza que se pierde cuando Kurt los separa para morderle su labio inferior, causándole soltar un quejido placentero, y Dios que _quiere_, y muere por más y más y lo que recibe es Kurt besando sus labios una y otra vez en un _andande _pausado y que varía, durante un unos instantes que se sienten demasiado _bien _como para perderse. Kurt deja de besarlo por un momento, y Blaine gime demasiado suave y demasiado necesitadamente y es _ridículo _pero lo quiere, y el sonido vibra entre su cercanía. Intenta acercar sus labios otra vez, pero se detiene al momento en que escucha la voz de Kurt.

"Tus padres fueron _genios. _Eres amarillo y _eres _pequeño, muy pequeño. Podría guardarte en mi bolsillo."

Blaine gruñe, pero sonríe, y esta vez es él quien toma algo de pintura cercana y le deja un punto azul a Kurt en la punta de su nariz.

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Cuando Blaine vuelve al hospital no se le es permitido ver a Kurt al momento que llega, lo cual lo desconcierta en demasía. Aparentemente, está descansado. Liam farfulla unas cuantas palabras al respecto pero no es claro y Blaine no entiende completamente. Liam le dice, además, que Kurt estuvo preguntando por él un poco más de lo normal, lo cual lo hace sonrojarse y sentirse un poco culpable.

No debería sentirse así, una voz razonable en su cabeza le infiere.

Blaine mete casi sin pensarlo su mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros, sintiendo el pedazo de papel con el número de Sebastian. Sí, Sebastian parece divertido y salvaje y nuevo, una puerta a algo _normal. _Se condena a sí mismo por el uso de esa palabra. Normal. ¿Qué es normal? ciertamente no su vida. Lo normal es relativo, recuerda haber leído una vez. Pero al menos, algo común, algo genérico. Un chico bastante apuesto flirteando con otro que considera atractivo igualmente. Es común. La gente tiene gustos, necesidades físicas. Es normal. Es agradable y tiene una presencia que particularmente hace a Blaine nervioso en una forma extraña e incómoda pero _bienvenida_, si eso tiene sentido para su razonamiento. Sebastian puede ser todas esas cosas, pero Kurt... Kurt es el chico que le sonríe a la luz del día como si fuera el mejor regalo y realmente no le presta atención a la televisión cuando la ve y casi nunca se dirige a Blaine aunque sea diez minutos después de estar allí, pero que pregunta por él cuando no está y habla de él en sus citas con Santiago y lo _mira _con esos ojos enigmáticos y enfocados en algunos momentos, cuando Blaine le canta canciones del Top 40 como si fueran baladas épicas de décadas pasadas.

Es en ese momento cuando una enfermera que había visto una u otra vez y cuya placa leía Emily Taylor se acerca a él con una sonrisa amable.

"Blaine Anderson, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí." responde automáticamente.

Emily le dirige otra sonrisa antes de mirar a su tabla y leer las palabras allí escritas. "El estado de Kurt E. Hummel ha hecho un progreso notable bajo el hecho de su breve momento de lucidez. El Dr. Santiago López ordena notificarle a Blaine Anderson sobre dicho suceso a toda costa y enviarlo a la sala de terapias."

"¿Momento de lucidez? ¿Qué... qué significa eso?" Blaine musita, levantándose casi tan rápido que se siente ligeramente mareado.

"Significa, Sr. Anderson, que Kurt se dio cuenta, por un ligero instante, que sus visiones no son reales."

Los ojos del moreno se abren como si hubieran visto la mismísima cara de Dios, o al final resulta que sí, las vacas tienen cinco patas y lo único que estuvo viendo durante todo ese tiempo era la imágen que la sociedad le ponía frente a sus ojos. La voz de Kurt es risueña, en su mente, como una alarma, de vuelta a tierra. A _él._

_Uno, dos, no olvides el tres. No olvides el cuatro; cuenta otra vez, perdiste otra vez. _

Lo único que recuerda es haber escuchado hasta la última sílaba articulada por la enfermera cuyo nombre no era de importancia alguna porque se puso a caminar rápidamente hasta donde sabía que Santiago se encontraba. Casi correr, pero no lo permiten. Necesita _oírlo _y si la deidad que exista, cualquiera, _cualquiera_, tiene misericordia, que pase _de nuevo _y él en primera fila porque siente la necesidad de ponerse a dar saltitos y tener un ataque respiratorio al mismo tiempo.

Sólo unos cuantos pasos más, derecho, izquierda y encuentra un pasillo que conciste en puertas de madera clara, con ventanillas donde realmente no se puede ver nada porque están cubiertos por pequeñas cortinas color galleta. No debería estar apresurándose porque el aire es frío y _Dios, Blaine, eso es estúpido _¿Y realmente importa? sus propios pies casi le hacen tropezar y culpa a los brillantes suelos lustrados de todas formas. Respira hondo cuando finalmente recuerda hacerlo, sus manos tiemblan y quizá no debió tomar café al fin y al cabo porque pareciera que todos sus nervios quieren activarse al mismo tiempo y burbujean en su piel haciéndolo temblar. Eso o es su propio nerviosismo o una mezcla extraña, abstracta entre su cerebro y los granos de pequeñas dosis de cafeína. Toma la manilla de la puerta y esta está húmeda. No, su mano está húmeda. En sudor. Y la gira ligeramente a la derecha...

Para el momento en que está dentro se deja caer en el sillón más cercano y se murmura a sí mismo oraciones tranqulizadoras. Tarde, tarde, Blaine.

"Me contaron que tienes algo que decir. De Kurt." es una obviedad de la que no está avergonzado para nada y entrecierra los ojos intentando parecer puesto y calmado.

Santiago sólo asiente, ligeramente entretenido por la quizá más dramática entrada que ha llegado a ver realizarse a esta habitación. Y estamos hablando de un psiquiátrico.

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

Liam sabe perfectamente que Kurt no está en realidad hablándole a él. También sabe, a la perfección, que varios personajes de élite y doctores por igual encontraron fotos del mural que hiso Kurt, hace años.

"¿Las vacas tienen cinco patas, Dr. Parker?"

"¿Qué?" pregunta, su mirada cayendo sobre Kurt.

"Brittany me dijo una vez ¿Recuerdas a Brittany?"

Liam asiente. "¿Y tú qué crees?"

"Creo que... la gente ve una cosa, y cree una cosa, y lleva tanto tiempo así que algo diferente es mentira. Y yo creo que todas son mentira y verdad." Kurt se encoge de hombros. "Lo que creo podría ser mentira y verdad. Estúpida gente."

"Interesante." Liam le sonríe, suavemente. "Pues creo en lo que piensas, Kurt."

"Eso no lo hace más verdad." hace un puchero.

Liam inclina la cabeza a un lado.

"No, quizás no, ¿Cierto? porque puedes ver algo y creer que está allí, puedes sentir algo y pensar que sabes como se siente." Kurt mastica el interior de su mejilla ante las palabras de Parker.

"Sólo quiero ver lo que los demás ven, también."

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Descarta toda idea que su mente ha tenido en los últimos días porque parecen _crueles mentiras _y jugarretas de sus nervios temerosos. Kurt está mejorando. Mejorando, es una voz que sale de su boca como un triunfo que realmente merece saltitos que no puede contener casi. Además de eso, habla con Santiago sobre Sebastian, sobre Dalton, sobre como quiere volver a su vida anterior pero _ahora. _Quiere un piano y salir con Kurt y tocarle melodías ridículas y ser joven y sonreír. Es lo que quiere. Es lo que podría llegar a tener. La terapia con fármacos y terapia individual del castaño es efectiva y el Dr. López considera intregrarlo a terapias grupales de lo bien que va.

Santiago le advierte, sin embargo, que puede y va a haber recaídas, y su trabajo como ser cercano a Kurt es mantener sus propias emociones bajo control porque Kurt puede sentirse amenazado. Blaine asiente a todo lo que escucha, solemne. Blaine obtiene un pequeño paquete de píldoras para controlar su propia ansiedad. Hará lo que sea necesario. Para Kurt, para ellos.

Desde esa conversación con Santiago el tiempo pasa como le da la gana. Kurt es finalmente capaz de estar en la misma habitación que él y conversan con nervios y sonrisas aflorando. Blaine no recibe ninguna gran revelación pero es _felíz _y Kurt le toma la mano y Blaine está agradecido porque si no fuera por ese hecho quizá simplemente se iría _flotando_.

Es un par tan, tan extraño. Nunca lo que Blaine, burbujeante y atento-como-un-cachorro Blaine pensó que sería su vida. Obviando los hechos que los unieron, claro está. Siempre pensó cuando tuvo la capacidad de imaginar un futuro, que acabaría siendo un abogado intentando complacer a su padre y conocería a alguien en la universidad. Habría tenido novios o realmente nada serio en lo que continuara de secundaria para no terminar como un virgen anormal durante el momento en que conociera a su _alma gemela_, Blaine-del-pasado pensaba con aires soñadores, ligeramente melancólicos. Él estaría en medicina y sería un año mayor que él, y serían amigos, y lentamente, lentamente, _más_... y no se apresurarían, y éste ser sería gentil, dulce, gracioso como no otro. Su nombre era Daniel, en su mente siempre era Daniel, más alto que él y de ojos azules como el mar, de cabello rubio cenizo.

Ambos serían capaces de pasar por heterosexuales, y actuar como tal, e incluso su padre sería capaz de soportarlo. Y que cualquier persona que los conociera sólo pensara que _qué buena pareja de jóvenes caballeros_. Tendrían una casa, una pequeña casa, una primera casa. Y sería suya, y la decorarían para navidad e invitarían colegas a cenar y serían la perfecta definición de _normal. _Y serían felices, y tendrían un perro labrador llamado Pitt que habían rescatado de la perrera, nombre dado por Daniel, fastidiándolo debido al pequeño enamoramiento de la preadolescencia que tuvo de Brad Pitt.

Y pasarían tardes paseando, Daniel, Pitt y él, en un parque cerca a su hogar, y nunca tendría más miedo a ser golpeado e insultado, a ser una decepción, a ser aterrorizado todos los días... por ser como es.

Pero todo eso fue sacado de su sistema el día en que se enteró de un joven llamado David Paul Karofsky, quien se había terminado suicidando, colgándose de una columna superior en el clóset de su habitación. Se presumía de su homosexualidad. Y ni siquiera fue eso, fue la _respuesta _que obtuvo esa noticia por parte de la comunidad. Indiferentes, ignorantes, imbéciles seres.

Y su tan llamada situación ideal parecía una mentira, un sueño lejano cuya única entrada era ninguna. Y nada funcionaba. Su padre había adoptado esta ténica, diferente al rechazo directo, a una condescendiente, gentil de _simplemente no quiero que sufras, no quiero esto, no quiero que tu vida apeste. _Y eso... fue difícil de tomar. No tenía nada a lo que afianzarse. No tenía amigos en su escuela, todos le habían dado la espalda. Era el anormal niño gay que era posiblemente suicida. Otra posible estadística.

Luego llegó el Sadie Hawkins, junto su cumpleaños semanas después, ambos sus padres unidos en volver a la estrategia inicial de insultarlo en abierto desacuerdo.

Y su vida apestó, por un tiempo. El tiempo, las _horas,_ que duró su deliberación, para terminar acabándola. Pero conoció a Kurt.

Conoció a Kurt. Kurt, este ser que había y sigue pasando por _tantas cosas, _tanto, tanto dolor. Tantas cicatrices, pesadillas, traumas. Pero que le mostró tanto color sin necesidad de verlo, que le dio el sonido de su voz como la más confiable y acústica melodía, sin matices, que le dio razones que no tenía antes. Que le dio una roca a la cual afianzarse y a la vez un muro el cual trepar por los dos, él siendo cada paso hacia arriba, en un figurado _crescendo_, se volvieron más.

Y Kurt es tan... tan _real. _Tan _trágicamente_ real. Tan completamente hermoso, y herido, lastimado, y allí. Frente a él, la persona más real que había visto en su vida. Y... lo necesitaba, necesitaba esa realidad.

Los días pasaban y Kurt no daba señales de tener otro momento lúcido, pero no se permitía rendirse. Kurt suele ahora hablar más, o ver más televisión y escuchar radio con Liam o Blaine o pintar con Brittany con la que conversa en los almuerzos que les permiten tener juntos. Blaine y Brittany desarrollaron una muy propia forma de tener una amistad basada en simples muestras de afecto hacia el mismo par de ojos glasz que se convirtieron en muestras de afecto mutuo.

Durante ese tiempo, además, comenzaron sus clases particulares con una mujer llamada Shelby Corcoran. Es bastante estricta, pero también se ofrece a enseñarle técnicas de canto y actuación. Se ven cincodías de la semana durante siete horas, consumiendo su tiempo como no había sido tomado desde hace, pues, demasiado, incluyendo tareas y asignaciones. Naturalmente, es difícil recuperar un semestre de secundaria en un verano, pero trabaja duro porque sabe perfectamente, de alguna manera, que Kurt está intentando lo mismo por él.

No ha olvidado, sin embargo, el papel oculto en uno de sus pantalones. Sebastian es suficientemente amigable, y habla con él de vez en cuando sobre cualquier cosa y a veces de Dalton. No se siente como si fuera un engaño a Kurt, porque planea mantener a Sebastian como un buen amigo y nada más. Él joven le invita a ir a un bar gay un viernes por la tarde. Blaine duda por un momento, pero se promete a sí mismo que no va a beber y sólo se va a divertir y hacer algo estúpido como entrar a un bar con una identificación falsa. Por una noche. Como el adolescente que se supone que debe ser.

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

Blaine simplemente observa a Kurt, y Kurt le devuelve la mirada. Hay momentos así, momentos en que, por un segundo, el pasado no es más que pedazos que los trajeron aquí, y no existen las voces en Kurt, o las dudas en Blaine. Se miran profundamente; quizá Kurt lo haga por el mero hecho de que _puede _ahora. La habitación es verde claro, la radio suena pero sólo en el fondo. Hay cierta estática.

"Hay fuego en tu piel, Blaine." murmura Kurt, sin aliento. Sus ojos son oscuros como nunca deberían ser. Turbios, como olas de una tormenta revoloteando hasta volcar un bote.

"No." es su respuesta, serena. Sus ojos abandonan los otros por un instante, buscando la mirada cautelosa de Liam, quien asiente, sus brazos preparados para sostener y detener si es necesario. "Te lo estás imaginando."

"¿Qué?" Kurt comienza a temblar, balbuceando; es difícil, para Blaine, hacerle ésto, pero le repite que es sólo su imaginación. A veces le encantaría simplemente seguirle el juego al ojiazul, pero está haciendo progreso. Progreso. Se ha vuelto su palabra favorita. "Estás _mintiendo, tú, mentiroso. ¡No! ¡Blaine!_" Kurt está intentando tomarlo ahora, y Liam lo sostiene el momento adecuado, pero Kurt se resiste, y comienza a gritar tanto en su idioma como en francés. Blaine tiembla, y se aleja, y no puede mirar el momento en que Liam inyecta antipsicóticos de manera clínica y entrenada en Kurt.

"Deberías irte, Blaine. Puedes volver luego." masculla Parker, con una sonrisa triste.

Blaine asiente, y sale de la habitación, suspirando. Es su palabra favorita, pero a veces es tan difícil progresar.

* * *

_**Antes.**_

No sabe qué ponerse.

Y el pensamiento le hace soltar risitas tontas. Es tan cliché, pero verdad, no es como si tuviera una gran variedad. Podría sólo darle a lo simple, tiene un cuello en v negro que le queda perfectamente, junto a unos vaqueros ligeramente ajustados y sus Chuck Taylors. Controla su cabello con algunos retoques de gel, decidiendo que se ve presentable. Kurt para esas horas debería estar viendo la televisión junto a Liam.

Se decide en contra de decirle adiós; Kurt no necesita saber que se ha ido, porque piensa volver así sea arrastrándose.

Sebastian se ofrece a buscarlo y pudo prácticamente oír su ceja alzada cuando escuchó sus excusas y finalmente la verdad; o al menos, la verdad moderada de que ese mismo viernes está visitando a un ser querido en el Psiquiátrico de Westerville. Sebastian se cree la mentira, a pesar de todo, y dice que piensa llegar allí a las ocho. Para cuando llega, en un auto que parece nuevo o simplemente cuidado con esmero, Sebastian, que parece muy diferente a la versión con blazer, con su polera y vaqueros. Es simple, y Blaine sabe que optó por el mejor atuendo considerando la manera en que el joven más alto que ve parece mirarle. La atención es siempre buena.

Conversan sobre Dalton y Sebastian se entera finalmente que Blaine canta, y vice versa. Bastian le habla de los Warblers y su estructura, y le da un cuidadoso trato al tema de por qué tuvo que buscar a Blaine de un psiquiátrico, lo cual Blaine agradece internamente.

Ya llevan cierto tiempo conduciendo, lo que es lógico para Blaine. Si va a haber un bar gay para Lima, Ohio, debería estar en la esquina del mundo. Para cuando finalmente llegan, Blaine no se sorprende de la fachada frente a sus ojos. Se llama Escándalos, entre otras cosas, y no parece más que una cabaña un poco más grande que el promedio. Sebastian le da un codazo amistoso, ofreciéndole algo con la mano.

"Bienvenido a Escándalos, Sr. _Donaldsworth" _el apellido lo articula con una sonrisa socarrona, acariciando el vocablo como si el nombre falso se tratara de una entidad importante. Blaine toma la licencia de conducir e intenta acostumbrar sus ojos a la tenue oscuridad, el hombre es afroamericano. _Y Hawaiano_.

Blaine hace una mueca, aunque no puede evitar su propia media sonrisa. "¿Estás _bromeando_?"

Seb se encoge de hombros, "Son sólo rutina. Créeme, el portero apenas las va a mirar. Sólo va a asegurarse que no seas del triple K o algo así."

"En ese caso..."

Sebastian termina teniendo razón. Si la cara completamente aburrida del portero puede decir algo, antes de darle una mirada más corta que un parpadeo a la tarjeta y entregársela, farfullando un bienvenidos.

Adentro, Blaine ve a todos lados como un niño sorprendido por la existencia de algunas cosas. Bien, no esperaba menos de un bar gay en Lima, que ciertamente no es San Francisco o Nueva York. La mayoría de los hombres son lo suficientemente mayores como ser su padre, el resto es relativamente joven. Aún siendo gays, están vestidos en poleras o camisetas y vaqueros ni siquiera tan ajustados, como hombres corriente.

Sebastian lo guía hasta la barra, haciendo un seño al barista. "Sí, tendré una cerveza aquí. Y para mi querido amigo Blaine..."

"Oh. No quiero nada, disculpa. Quizá sólo una coca-cola."

Sebastian mira a Blaine con una ceja alzada, entretenido. Blaine sólo se sonroja pero no piensa excusarse. "Deberías relajarte un poco, cariño."

"No tengo un buen historial con el alcohol." imágenes de la borrachera que pasó al tomar varias botellas de brandy y vino de la reserva de su padre vienen a su mente una noche particularmente horrenda. Instantáneamente hace un mohín. También añade _y estoy tomando una medicación que no creo que se mezcle bien, _pero no quiere hacer pensar más a Bastian que es un lunático.

Sólo es recibido con un asentimiento y silencio. No dicen nada por un rato, tomando de sus respectivas bebidas. Sebastian parece frustrado por esto, y más de una vez le ofrece a Blaine una cerveza, la cual rechaza amablemente. Cuando una canción en particular, bastante movida, comienza a sonar en los altavoces y más gente se dedica a bailar en la pista, Seb le da una corta mirada a Blaine para ver luego a la pista.

Sebastian parece considerar algo un par de veces, volviendo su mirada a Blaine. "¿Quieres bailar?"

"¿Bailar?"

"Sí, es esta nueva onda que está aturdiendo a la nación. Movimientos rítmicos siguiendo una unidad de sonido." sus ojos se entrecierran, con una media sonrisa. "Apuesto a que eres bastante bueno en hacer movimientos rítmicos."

Blaine se sonroja, notablemente, considerando su moreno color de piel. Le dedica una sonrisa avergonzada al joven. "Hace bastante tiempo que no bailo. No quiero molestarte."

"_Por favor." _sonríe Sebastian. Le toma de la mano sin más de una advertencia, jalándolo a la masa de cuerpos que bailan, pegados a los otros. Es rápido, y para cuando se detiene Blaine encuentra su cuerpo con una pequeña colisión y está pecho a pecho con él, estando obligado a torcer su cabeza hacia arriba, con ojos bien abiertos. Sebastian lo mira por un segundo, aún con su media sonrisa.

"_Oh_."

"Primero te despegas un poco de mí." murmura suavemente, casi inaudible en el fuerte sonido de la música pero está tan _cerca _aún se escucha. Blaine se aleja hasta solo estar frente a Seb, mordiéndose el interior de una mejilla. Siente eletricidad en su estómago. "Y sólo..." la mano de Sebastian aún está en contacto con su cuerpo, en su baja espalda, pero lo suelta casi tan rápido como Blaine se da cuenta. "Mueve tus caderas al ritmo de la música, _Blainey_."

Blaine hace lo que se le pide, cada instante sintiéndose más seguro bajo la mirada de aprobación y la sonrisa despreocupada de Bastian, que le acompaña. Se siente embriagado en adrenalina y nerviosismo evaporado y siente las palabras _al diablo _ser el coro de sus pensamientos y se suelta, posiblemente haciendo el ridículo pero Sebastian solo ríe y baila con él.

Están así por un par de canciones más, y Blaine ya siente su piel cubierta en algunas ligeras cantidades de sudor. Es ese el momento en que se encuentra mirando a los ojos de Sebastian, completamente inmóvil. Éste lo observa igualmente, y lo acerca por el cuello de la camiseta lentamente. Blaine se siente ido un segundo, volviendo a sí mismo cuando ya es quizá demasiado tarde y lo único que alcanza a decir es un muy silencioso: "_Sebastian_."

Y oh.

_Oh._

Por unos segundos, lo único que puede pensar no tiene nada que ver con el portador del nombre que acaba de pronunciar. Cierra los ojos y piensa en Kurt. Piensa en besar a Kurt. Tiene tantas preocupaciones que jamás recuerda pensar en las razones por las que a veces despierta con un orgasmo siendo su alarma o por las que a veces toma duchas ligeramente más largas. Pero eso pasaría de todas formas. Lo único que quiere es _besar _a Kurt, besarlo una y otra vez hasta mapear cada rincón de su boca y podría vivir una vida en celibato. Sólo dale uno o _varios _besos, por favor.

Y piensa en la lengua de Kurt masajeando la propia y riendo y tonteando porque se aman completamente, dientes sonando porque han esperado demasiado para un simple beso y necesitan _todo _al mismo tiempo, ahora.

Y quizá pasó demasiado o muy poco tiempo de su pequeña fantasía interna de que esos labios son Kurt y _Kurt no está _es la realidad que le reemplaza. Abre los ojos de golpe, separándose de un ligeramente nublado Sebastian, quien emite un ligero sonido de decepción.

"No." musita, fuerte, de manera en que pueda ser oído. Se da la vuelta rápidamente, el deseo de salir de allí siendo un _fortisimo _tronando cada vez más. Siente sus dedos comenzar a temblar y crisparse, y sus ojos humedecerse porque la idea de lo que acaba de hacer finalmente se establece. _Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, __**Kurt**__..._

"Blaine." Sebastian trata de detenerlo tomándolo del brazo.

"¡No!" sisea Blaine, quitándoselo de encima. Ahora está definitivamente corriendo para salir de allí, la nube de aire fresco y a la vez humo de autos y de basura junto al sonido de sus zapatos pisar el pavimento saludándole. Da unos pasos más y escucha otros siguiéndole.

"Blaine, ¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Seb, en tono preocupado y Blaine _nunca _lo había escuchado hablar así, jamás. Siempre era tan articulado e ingenioso. Hace algo a Blaine rendirse, rendirse al igual que sus piernas y ahora está arrodillándose en un estacionamiento de un bar gay en la mitad de un pueblo del siglo pasado de un maldito Estado que condena a las personas hasta la médula. Blaine simplemente no haya razón para que le importe la opinión pública y comienza a realmente lagrimear.

"¡No tienes idea!" le grita a la nada, a Sebastian. Su cuerpo comienza a temblar en medio del calor, nervios, dolor y escalofríos. "Tú, con tu maldita vida perfecta, con tu poleras costosas y tu voz y tu capacidad de ir a Dalton con tan sólo chasquear los dedos." su voz tiene vida propia, y pareciera que ya no tiene control de su cerebro igualmente. "No tienes idea como es... estar enamorado de alguien que no sabes siquiera si tiene... si tiene... si _puede _amarte de vuelta." lloriquea, y su voz trata de apagarse, y todo su cuerpo tiene frío ahora, pero todo lo que quiere es acurrucarse en la acera y llorar. "Kurt, Kurt, lo siento, Kurt. Oh, Dios, no tienes _idea _de como se siente no ser dueño de tu propia vida." no sabe si le sigue hablando a Sebastian o a Dios, o a la acera, o si Sebastian siquiera sigue allí, pero no le importa. Y tiembla.

Sebastian parece paralizado, pero algo en él vuelve a la Tierra. "Un ser querido..." murmura, y algo en él cambia de repente, e intenta tomar a un tembloroso Blaine del suelo.

"¡No! ¡No me toques!" gimotea, pero no puede moverse, no es capaz. Sólo quiere quedarse en la blanca nieve por siempre. _¿Cuál blanca nieve? _no tiene importancia. Están en el medio del verano, y su piel suda pero su cuerpo, su cuerpo realmente se siente pegado a un poste del Antártico.

"Blaine—"

"No. No..." Blaine respira hondo ahora. _Uno, dos, no olvides el tres. No olvides el cuatro; cuenta otra vez, perdiste otra vez. _Cuenta, recita las palabras con sus labios pero no las emite. Uno y se sienta en la acera. Dos y sabe que lo que quiere hacer es volver al Hospital y a Kurt. Olvida el tres, a Sebastian, quien lo mira sin decir otra palabra. Olvida el cuatro, pero mira el reloj. Son las nueve y media, y suspira, y sabe que tendrá que contar otra vez. "Llévame al hospital." murmura, pero Seb parece escucharlo.

"Vamos." Sebastian ofrece su mano pero Blaine no mira a ninguna parte que no sea la calle.

El camino de regreso es difícil. Difícil, es como Blaine encuentra no ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Kurt. Necesita a Kurt, se da cuenta. Necesita a Kurt y no importa nada más que Kurt y sus vidas y Blaine irá a Dalton de alguna forma e irá a la Universidad y tratará de que la vida no lo controle y sea capaz de lograr que Kurt quiera esas cosas, también.

Cuando llegan, finalmente, Blaine solo sale del auto y deja a un Sebastian sólo con sus pensamientos.

Camina lentamente hasta las puertas de la recepción y no responde ni hace preguntas al entrar, va directoa a su habitación y abraza una almohada, acostado en su cama. La abraza y piensa en lo mucho que ha perdido durante toda su existencia. Cuenta de nuevo, y piensa que Kurt no será una de ellas.

xxx

Es sábado, lo que significa que una de las primeras cosas que debe hacer es levantarse e ir a su cita con el Dr. López. Se siente tonto llamarlo así, de todas formas. Se ven casi siempre. Toma una de las pastillas de su frasco cuando ya terminó de comer y limpiarse.

Trata de mantenerse calmado—la píldora hace la mayoría del trabajo—hasta que llega. El aire es denso.

López lo mira simplemente. "Saliste anoche." no es una pregunta.

"Tengo miedo." No es una respuesta. No, al menos, a lo que Santiago dijo. Es una respuesta en general, a la vida, al futuro. "Besé a Sebastian. No, realmente, él me besó pero... pero yo no lo detuve, durante un momento. Pensé que era Kurt." deja escapar de su boca, y no tiene energías para que le importe. No tiene energías para la vida, durante un momento.

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Me... me alteré y comenzé a escapar, y le pedí que no me tocara. Y me sentí muy, muy terrible—y me siento, muy, muy terrible porque Kurt no lo sabe y no sé si decirle y sencillamente hice algo terrible, ¿Sabe?" titubea, realmente no preocupándose en como está sonando. Sonando en círculos, Santiago nota.

"Sientes que fuiste infiel. Debes decirle a Kurt."

"¿No cree que se alteraría?"

"Kurt es una _persona." _Santiago dice lentamente. "Una persona lo haría. ¿Cómo te sentiste?"

"¿Cuando?"

"Dijiste que escapaste, pero creo que tuviste un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué dijiste o hiciste?"

Blaine tiembla incómodamente. Pasa sus dedos por su rodilla, tocándolos en una agógica muy variante, casi como su corazón está intentando recorrer un camino con muchas montañas y muros y depresiones en la tierra. "Me acosté en la acera, y le dije que no entendía como se siente estar enamorado de alguien sin saber si ese alguien siquiera _puede _amarlo de vuelta."

"Sí puede." responde Santiago.

La habitación entra en un silencio después de eso, Santiago mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, y Blaine querría hacer todo en su poder para encogerse algo más, más, hasta desaparecer. Tiene una presión y un vacío, un vuelco en su pecho y un miedo en sus venas, moldeando su expresión en el sinónimo de tragedia. Kurt, tiene que hablar con él. Y no sabe como serían las cosas. Y eso es suficiente para asustarlo.

"Cálmate." murmura Santiago.

"No puedo. Kurt." jadea.

"Kurt está con Brittany, está bien. Me preocupas tú y a ti también deberías preocuparte."

"¿Cree que no lo sé?" gimotea Blaine, y, oh, oh, dijo que no se pondría a llorar. Pierde otra vez su apuesta consigo mismo. "Planeo ir a Dalton. Planeo... planeo hacer todo lo que quería hacer antes... del incidente. Planeo ir a Nueva York y estudiar Composición en alguna Universidad buena como NYU. Pero en todos esos deseos he metido a Kurt. Y Kurt... Kurt está mejorando, ¿Verdad?" abraza sus piernas, intenta desaparecer. "Es como... es como si tuviera que abandonarlo aquí. No pienso dejarlo."

"Deberías dejar de preocuparte por las cosas y actuar respecto a ellas." Observa Santiago. "Habla con Kurt, aclara su situación—y no, no le mientas. Si quieres que esto funcione, has un esfuerzo y sé honesto. Kurt vive en un mundo de voces mintiéndole sobre lo que es y lo que debe hacer, y lo que menos necesita es una realidad así."

"Eres un psiquiatra." dice Blaine, como si acabara de recordar que dos más dos es cuatro. El aire es denso y su estómago es una tormenta de nudos, de miedo, de angustia. "Aconséjame."

"Piensa antes de hablar."

"¿Qué?"

"Blaine, si realmente quieres que funcionen las cosas con Kurt, _piensa_ antes de hablar. Y habla sin endulzar la verdad. Habla aunque él no sea capaz de escucharte. Ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido, Blaine."

Blaine sabe muchas, y pocas cosas de Santiago López—es capaz de descubrir los secretos que sólo escondes bajo la almohada en una mirada; tiene un sentido del humor amargo; no le gustan los gatos, leones, o felinos en general; lo primero que hace antes de ver a Blaine para una de sus citas es mirar a la ventana que normalmente muestra luz, especialmente ahora que es verano; sabe que usa dos sobres y medio de azúcar en su café del mediodía, y guarda el sobre semi-vacío en un bolsillo de su bata— que no se comparan con una sóla: no es la persona que te dirá palabras vacías para hacerte sentir mejor, te hablará francamente, te dirá que eres un idiota si lo eres, y te dirá que estás vistiendo tu camiseta con la etiqueta afuera. Todo eso a menos que seas realmente sensible a ellas.

Por eso piensa, piensa bastante.

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

Es a veces tan distante, la manera en que Kurt se comporta; como si ni siquiera estuviera presente. Se muestra tan inexpresivo hacia Blaine, arrogante hasta. Ha estado así durante varios días. Eso sólo es una señal de que necesita sus fármacos.

Kurt comienza a vender sus piezas y presentar colecciones en galerías, las cuales parecen maravillar al público en general y galerías aparecen por docenas en interés del nuevo talento en la comunidad artística de Nueva York.

De repente resulta que sí, _eres esquizofrénico y eres un artista_; es un nuevo concepto que absolutamente todos aman.

Van a las aperturas de las galerías juntos y Kurt siempre, siempre dice "Ninguna de estas es suficientemente buena," incluso mientras la gente le dice qué tan complejo es, qué tan elaborado. Incluso cuando la gente le está ofrenciendo cheques y pacas de dinero en la palma de su mano, incluso, "Ninguna de estas es suficientemente buena."

"Me gustan." Blaine dice.

"No, no te gustan." responde con amargura. "Sólo quieres que tome mis píldoras."

"¿Y es eso malo?" Blaine murmura, tomando la mano de Kurt. Kurt trata de sacudírsela, pero Blaine no le deja.

Kurt no responde, simplemente presionando, estrechando ligeramente la mano de Blaine, quien sonríe mientras llegan a su apartamento. Está decorado de pies a cabeza con pintura y formas y distorsiones que más de una vez lo marearon. No puede esperar a contar con los nuevos ingresos y encontrar un lugar nuevo.

"La gente es estúpida." Kurt musita, mordiendo su labio inferior, sentándose en el sofá y permitiendo que Blaine se siente a su lado.

"Como digas. Tienes mejores cosas que hacer con tu vida, cosas más importantes que intentar dar un discurso sobre la estupidez de la gente. Como ir a ver al Dr. Parker mañana."

Kurt suelta una risa. "Me tiene haciendo estas cosas, estas visualizaciones. ¿Sabes? me dice que pretenda ser otra persona mirándome y describir lo que veo."

"Bueno, ¿Y qué ves?"

Kurt levanta los brazos al aire, sonríe.

"Un huracán."

* * *

**Antes.**

_Para y piensa_, se ha vuelto la filosofía de Blaine.

Pasa un tiempo antes de volver a ver a Kurt; no será el mismo día en que tuvo su momento con López. Necesita respirar y poner perspectiva, y al final se termina educando sobre lo que al final es lo que afecta a Kurt E. Hummel. Sólo habría una persona que podría explicárselo claramente y es Liam.

Es en su hora libre que lo encuentra leyendo una revista en una silla del comedor, tomando té helado. Blaine no sabe bien como dar con el tema; sabe que Liam le responderá las preguntas que tenga, pero sencillamente se siente... tonto. Se traga ese pensamiento y se sienta frente al hombre, mirándolo terminar leer una página antes de dirigirle una palabra. Liam levanta su mirada y le sonríe amablemente. "Blainers, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Kurt está con Santiago si necesitas saberlo."

"No, no..." Blaine ya sabía lo de Kurt. "De hecho, quería hablar contigo, sobre algo."

"Bien, tienes mi atención." sus ojos son brillantes y observadores, casi como los de López, cosa que casi le da un escalofrío.

"Pues estuve leyendo y... considerando que soy lo más cercano que Kurt tiene a familia o algo así... se supone que las personas cercanas a los pacientes esquizofrénicos deben ser educados al respecto, ¿Verdad?" dejó salir rápidamente, balbuceando casi. Liam le da una ligera sonrisa.

"Sí, tienes razón. Es hora de que Blaine Anderson se eduque un poco." está bromeando, Blaine se da cuenta; intentando que se calme. Y funciona. "¿Qué quieres saber? trataré de simplificarlo."

"Existen tipos de esquizofrenia, ¿Verdad?" Liam asiente, y continua. "¿Qué clase de esquizofrenia tiene Kurt?" es ridículo que no le haya preguntado a nadie estas cosas. Dios.

"Kurt tiene esquizofrenia paranoide, la cuál es la más común. Pero lo interesante es que Kurt no sólo tuvo y tiene que enfrentarse con eso. ¿Conoces el Transtorno de Estrés Post-Traumático?" es el turno de Blaine de asentir. Liam suspira. "Kurt nunca la tuvo fácil, Blaine. El TEPT se desarrolló cuando era más joven, y la esquizofrenia principalmente comienza a brotar en la adolescencia. El Estrés dejó concecuencias en su cerebro que no pudo controlar. ¿Continuo?"

"Sí, por favor." aún tiene preguntas, pero están en proceso de formación y realmente, realmente quiere escuchar lo que Liam tiene para decir.

"Kurt también tiene suerte." Liam pausa por un momento, considerando algo. "No tiene antecedentes genéticos con la enfermedad, lo cual hace más probable su recuperación. Como fue tratado debido al TEPT, los brotes de psicosis no pasaron desapercibidos, López me dijo. El tratamiento temprano también es beneficioso."

"¿La esquizofrenia tiene una cura?" Liam le sonríe de nuevo ahora, con tristeza.

"No, Blaine. Pero sí se puede hacer una reducción de sus síntomas más graves y estabilizar al paciente. Puede costar desde semanas hasta años para eso. Y nunca, nunca, es un proceso que se pueda completar."

"¿Hay etapas?"

"¿De la esquizofrenia? seguramente. Una manera de ponerlo es el inicio, que conciste en brotes psicóticos y breves y fuertes manifestaciones de los síntomas. Es paranoide, por lo que predominan las alucinaciones y delirios auditivos, como has notado. Es corta, y pasa una fase aguda, en la que los síntomas se van dismuyendo sucesivamente. Es variable, como te dije. Es la pasiva, cuando el paciente es conciente de lo que tiene, la que tu quieres para Kurt. Las fases se pueden dividir en tres o en dos, yo lo hago en tres."

Blaine parece abrumado por la cantidad de información nueva que intenta procesar. Pero eso no lo detiene de preguntar. "¿Qué es lo que debe tomar Kurt?"

"Antipsicóticos y antidepresivos, básicamente; solía tomar sertraline para el Transtorno de Estrés. Se le están dando cosas como iloperidone, ziprasidone, haloperidol y paliperidone. La última es específicamente para la esquizofrenia aguda, que es donde Kurt está."

"Qué nombres tan raros." comenta Blaine.

"Tienes razón. Debería ser parte de la terapia enseñar a los pacientes a pronunciarlos."

Continúan conversando durante un tiempo, hasta que la hora libre de Liam termina, éste se excusa y se va a hacer sus obligaciones. Blaine comienza a sentir un poco más el peso de sus decisiones. Si quiere realmente estar con Kurt, se debe comprometer realmente a que se mejore, y Kurt se sentirá mejor al saber que él, de todas personas, no está ignorando el elefante rosado en la habitación y en sus pensamientos. El beso que tuvo con Sebastian no significó _nada. _Nada excepto su epifanía de lo mucho que necesita a Kurt. Del hecho de que hubiera sido un beso _con Sebastian _—con el que había dejado de hablar— sólo lo sentía como un beso. Un beso de Kurt. Todo el tiempo imaginó que era un beso de _Kurt._

Una parte inmadura e impulsiva de él canta orgullosamente que Kurt besaría mejor.

Llega el miércoles, y después de sus horas de estudio con Shelby ya arregló con Liam una visita a la habitación de Kurt.

Aún le da miedo, lo sabe. Y siente que con cada paso más y más se acerca a un abismo; siente viento, y vértigo. Y es ridículo pensar en ello pero siente que volvió a ser un niño y a tener miedo a las alturas.

Cuando entra en la habitación, Kurt está coloreando hojas de papel con crayones. La última vez que hiso eso fue cuando le explicó por qué su cabello tiene mechones blancos, recuerda. Entra y Kurt no levanta la mirada, pero sí asiente —Blaine quiere pensar que es para él— cuando Blaine se sienta a su lado.

"Kurt, ¿Qué somos nosotros?" pregunta Blaine. Es lo más importante y lo que le da más miedo. Su respuesta.

Kurt no dice nada por unos momentos. No dice nada completamente. Mira a Blaine parpadeando varias veces, como si estuviera intentando acostumbrarse a la presencia de luz después de una penumbra. Abre la boca y articula. "¿De qué hablas?"

"Somos amigos o... ¿Más?"

"Blaine, ¿Qué podría ser más que amigos?" Kurt parece ligeramente exasperado ahora, pero realmente confundido también.

"¿Novios?" Blaine se resiste a agregar sus ruegos, recitándolos para si mismo internamente. Kurt inclina la cabeza, ojos bien abiertos.

"¿Quieres ser mi novio, Blaine?" la pregunta tiene dos sentidos, Blaine obta por el segundo que se le viene a la mente.

"Sí, si quiero. Si tú quieres. Quiero... quiero apoyarte."

"Hazlo entonces." Kurt se encoje de hombros, continua dibujando. "¿Algo más, novio?"

"El sábado salí... con un amigo, Sebastian. Y Sebastian me besó." hace silencio por un momento, en el que Kurt deja de dibujar y comienza a verlo diferente, diferente a las veces en que ha mirado a Blaine siempre. "Y me di cuenta de que te quiero, Kurt... te quiero y al que realmente, _realmente _quiero besar siempre es a ti."

"¿Quieres besarme?" sus ojos están abiertos en sorpresa, y Blaine se apresura a responder, balbuceando y tropezándose con palabras.

"Sí, pero... sólo si tu quieres. Estoy completamente conforme si sólo quieres quedarte así, no hay presiones ni nada de hecho sólo soy felíz con ser tu—" Blaine se sorprende cuando Kurt lo toma por la nuca bruscamente y presiona sus labios contra los de él. Los primeros segundos no reacciona, y luego sus manos ansiosas lo toman por los brazos. Kurt suelta un ligero, silencioso gemido y Blaine tiene la necesidad repentina de grabarlo y escucharlo _por siempre. _De repente es como si no pudieran estar alejados por nada del mundo, cuando los brazos de Kurt se enroscan detrás de su cuello y se sienta sobre el regazo de Blaine. Se besan inocentemente durante todo el rato, no moviéndose, sin lengua hasta que Blaine no _resiste _y sus dientes muerden el labio inferior de Kurt, lamiéndolo después con la punta de su lengua. Abren los ojos ese momento, y Blaine se da cuenta de que las pupilas de Kurt son penumbras, idas, nada. Kurt sólo lo observa sin emoción alguna.

"Blaine, _no. _No podemos ser novios."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" Blaine dice, desesperado. No tiene aliento, y eso no ayuda a su voz a sonar fuerte.

"Estoy... estoy _mal_, Blaine. No quieres estar con alguien mal."

"Sé perfectamente cómo estás. Y lo acepto, y quiero ayudarte."

"_Blaine." _dice, suavemente, y Blaine no resiste darle un corto beso más.

"Déjame ayudarte."

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

El cabello de Kurt aún está húmedo por el agua de la ducha pero Blaine aún frota su cara contra él. Huele a Kurt y a los productos para el cabello de Blaine, que son diferentes a los de su novio. Nunca se cansará de recalcarlo en su mente. La visión de Kurt usando su ropa, oliendo a su jabón es algo que hace a Blaine sentir— no exactamente posesivo pero... seguro. Como si Kurt no irá a ninguna parte. No lo hará, Blaine lo tiene y tendrá, y Kurt toma un sorbo más de leche tibia mientras lee y Blaine mantiene un brazo rodeándolo. Seguro, como si estuvieran hechos para estar allí, exactamente allí, en ese apartamento cayéndose a pedazos de pintura y obras en cada espacio. Kurt no lo dejará, Kurt no se va a asustar e irse, jamás; Kurt es la persona más valiente que Blaine ha conocido en su vida, lo suficiente para que amarlo, Kurt es su héroe.

"Oye," Blaine dice.

Kurt murmura, aún somnoliento, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine y abandonando el libro. "¿Hmm?"

Blaine lo acerca más a él, si eso es posible. "Eres mi persona favorita. De todo el mundo."

Kurt hace silencio durante un segundo, después dice, "Tienes cinco años en el interior." suelta una ligera risita que se ahoga en la piel de Blaine. "También eres mi favorito. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida."

Ser amado es una experiencia anonadante todos los días, nunca se hace normal, es este increíble, único, hermoso hombre actuando como si Blaine hiciera su vida mejor. ¿Cómo te acostumbras a eso? Blaine necesita a Kurt; pero es necesitado igualmente, Kurt manteniéndose en sus brazos y descansando en su hombro, y Blaine acaricia su espalda, y piensa que la monogamía es la cosa más _sexy_ que conoce. Esta intimidad y conocimiento el uno del otro es mucho, mucho mejor que unos rápidos que vienen-y-van fuegos artificiales de la primera cita.

Pero Kurt no es estable; siempre está cambiando. Todos los días, nunca se hace normal, y Blaine ha aprendido que la normalidad es un mito y un sinónimo a nada. Ha aprendido a amar las cosas no normales

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Kurt sigue mejorando, y hablando más. Santiago y Liam hacen un esfuerzo en informarle a Kurt sobre su enfermedad, y casi, casi siempre se lo toma bien. Sus síntomas comienzan a disminuir en frecuencia e intensidad, en cuestión de semanas. Blaine está extasiado. Al menos, tan bien como se le permite teniendo en cuenta que también ha tenido que estudiar para los exhaustivos exámenes que la Profesora Corcoran le impone. Y uno pensaría que clases particulares son más sencillas.

Es un día relativamente normal cuando se les notifica que Brittany irá a visitar a sus padres durante unos días, debido a su notables mejoras. También, para su sorpresa, Brittany sólo ha aceptado con la condición de que vinieran Blaine y Kurt, los cuales describió como "sus mejores amigos delfines". Santiago se niega al principio, pero debido al progreso (y la muy insistente masa de molestia que pueden ser Blaine y Liam combinados) al final se rinde y les permite pasar dos días fuera.

Los padres de Brittany no son malos, son amigables y se nota muy, muy bien lo mucho que les importa su hija. También tratan a Kurt y Blaine como si fueran hijos apenas son presentados. Blaine piensa que la experiencia de tener una hija como Brittany les ha enseñado mucho sobre aceptación y tolerancia.

Kurt particularmente está emocionado, alegre de salir y no dormir en el Psiquiátrico después de tanto,_ tanto _tiempo. Blaine solo es un espejo de lo que sienta Kurt, mezclado con ligera ansiedad y nervios. _Todo irá bien _se dice en su mente más de una vez, pero no lo creerá hasta que hayan pasado esos dos días y sigan encaminados bien.

Shelby comienza también a presionarlo sobre aplicaciones a universidades. Blaine piensa que cualquiera en Nueva York es un buen paso, especialmente NYU. Difiere de estudiar Drama o Actuación, quiere estudiar composición, y componer para músicos y cantantes. Como carrera de repuesto o segunda carrera piensa tomar Literatura. Quizá, si nada funciona y necesita estabilidad, ser maestro de Lenguaje en alguna escuela sería suficiente para mantenerlos a ambos, Kurt y él, estables.

En la mañana, cuando se tienen que ir, solo llevan mochilas con sus prendas de ropa y cepillos de dientes, entre otras cosas. Peter, el padre de Brittany, los recoge en la entrada del hospital con entusiasmo y sonrisas por doquier. Brittany no habla demasiado, pero mantiene su mano entrelazada a la de Kurt, quien mira a la ventana como intentando grabarse las imágenes en su mente. ¿Y Blaine? Blaine mira a Kurt, tontamente intentando lo mismo.

Se escucha música pop en la estación de la radio; reconoce que es pop debido a la cantidad de veces que canciones de Adele son reproducidas. Blaine se hunde en el asiento, relajándose y cerrando los ojos. Todo estará bien, se permite creer.

Para cuando llegan a una casa de color azul claro y blanco, la madre de Brittany los recibe a todos con un abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla a Peter.

"Teníamos planeado para ustedes que vieran una película esta noche, ¿Qué les parece?" Brittany muerde su labio ante la pregunta de Rebecca, su madre, así que Blaine se siente el obligado a responder.

"No estaría mal para nada." sonríe amablemente. Le agradan los padres de Brittany. Lo que no le sienta cómodo en general es el concepto de _padres. _

Kurt y Brittany, mientras tanto, están sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala, aún tomados de la mano. Kurt parece ansioso de mirar a todas partes y ver todas las cosas al mismo tiempo. Blaine lo estaría también si no estuviera ocupado conversando medianamente-presente con Rebecca mientras Peter menciona que debe ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

Al final para la película se deciden por _Ratatouille. _Nadie se queja; Kurt está entusiasmado probablemente porque nunca la vió. Tendrán una noche de película, declaran.

Mientras Brittany está con sus padres arriba, Kurt le toma la mano y sonríe tímidamente. "Son buenas personas." musita, de manera suave. Blaine asiente y le devuelve la sonrisa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" la pregunta hace a Kurt inclinar la cabeza, como si estuviera preguntándole a sus células si se sienten bien. Blaine ríe para sí mismo ante ese pensamiento.

"Normal." se encoge de hombros. "Quiero ver la película."

"La veremos pronto." Blaine muerde su labio antes de preguntar. "¿Cuál fue la última película que llegaste a ver?"

"_Buscando a Nemo_, con Liam. Fue espectacular."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque Nemo estuvo perdido, y su padre... su padre lo encontró. He hicieron muchos amigos." Kurt acuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. "De joven, me sentía como Nemo. No tenía mamá y aunque mi papá no buscaba protegerme del aire, me amaba. Pero no fui yo quién se perdió; fue él. Y yo... yo no pude encontrarlo."

"Oye." murmura suavemente. "¿Estás bien, verdad?"

"Sí, sí. Igual... hice amigos. Tuve a Quinn y aún tengo a Brittany, y a Liam cuando no intenta ser profesional. Y a ti." Kurt le sonríe. "Mi novio." Blaine asiente tontamente, acariciándole el cabello.

"Tuyo."

Son las seis de la tarde, y en la casa de los Pierce se suele cenar temprano así que, antes de que se dan cuenta, la película está empezando en la televisión de la sala, Brittany, Kurt y Blaine en el mismo sofá, acurrucados con la misma sábana. Peter les dijo que si necesitaban algo, estarían arriba.

Ya pasando por la parte en que Rémy y Linguini están discutiendo en el depósito de vegetales—Linguini hablando, Rémy quedándose mirando un pedazo de queso— Kurt se levanta sin decir nada, dirigiéndose al baño. Blaine lo mira hasta que cierra la puerta del baño tras de sí. Piensa que estará bien, pero no es capaz de concentrarse en la película con Kurt fuera de su vista. Al final escucha un pequeño quejido, suficiente para levantarse con un salto e ir con pasos rápidos hasta la puerta, abriéndola.

"¿Kurt? ¿Kurt?" encuentra a Kurt en el suelo, respirando hondo. Blaine se apresura a ayudarlo a levantarse.

Kurt no reacciona hasta que Blaine lo ha levantado completamente. "Blaine, estoy bien. Me resbalé, es todo."

"¿Seguro?" dice solo para asegurarse. Kurt pone los ojos en blanco y le da un ligero beso en los labios.

"Seguro."

Blaine aún tiene a Kurt en sus brazos, aún a distancia de beso, y es... es demasiado para sus hormonas. Ruega con los ojos a Kurt, respirando débilmente. Kurt lo mira también, más específicamente, mira a sus labios.

"Bésame." murmura Kurt, tan bajo y tan suave que Blaine casi cree que se lo imaginó. Pero igual, le hace caso y presiona sus labios tibiamente, dulce, tranquilo. Es cuando Kurt pasa sus manos por su cabello, intentándolo unirlo más a él, que Blaine pierde el control.

Toma a Kurt por la cintura, presionándolo a la suya, y un gemido ahogado quiere escapar del beso que no quiere detener. Dios, que necesita todo y todo ahora, su cuerpo le demanda y presiona el suelto cuerpo de Kurt contra la pared del baño, sin dejar de besar ni presionar. Kurt responde bien a la mayoría de las cosas, abriendo su boca con ligereza y dejando que la lengua de Blaine masajee la suya propia y eso se siente demasiado bien para ser _real_.

Pero Blaine no se detiene allí, sus manos buscando, mapeando con el tacto la piel y las prendas fáciles de quitar de su novio, oh, su muy, muy atractivo novio en el que no puede dejar de pensar.

Muchas cosas pasan al mismo tiempo cuando Blaine intenta desabrochar el botón de los vaqueros de Kurt; Kurt murmura "_Tom." _una voz estrangulada por el beso, mención que Blaine no nota y ahora presiona a Kurt más fuerte e intensamente contra la pared. Kurt suelta un quejido que no parece de placer y susurra "No."

Blaine no escucha.

Todo sale de control demasiado, demasiado rápido y sus dientes se clavan en el cuello de Kurt cuando éste le empuja lejos de si, fuerte, tan fuerte como puede. Kurt está temblando, ojos oscuros en lo que Blaine, con horror, sabe que no es excitación y mejillas húmedas en lágrimas caídas. La espalda de Blaine colisiona contra el lavamanos, causándole gruñir de dolor. Kurt parpadea, parpadea y cae al suelo, sollozos escapando de sus labios, sollozos que se hacen cada vez más fuertes.

Escucha golpes en la puerta. "¿Chicos? escuchamos ruido." es la voz de Peter, lo que sólo hace a Kurt mirar a Blaine con ojos enloquecidos; de alguna manera tranquilos, pero que le hacen sentir la parte de atrás de su cuello fría.

La puerta se abre y un sorprendido Peter trata de calmar tanto a Kurt y Blaine que parece al borde de un colapso. Lo único que puede hacer es lo que ya está haciendo.

Llamar al psiquiátrico.

Todo va de mal en peor para cuando los paramédicos llegan, sedando a Kurt y reteniendo a Blaine de ir con ellos. Kurt aún está conciente cuando le dice a Blaine, en voz débil.

"Estás sangrando." murmura.

Blaine simplemente responde. "Me golpeé con la puerta."

"Deja de tratar."

"¿Tratar de qué?"

"Ayudarme. Soy un caso perdido. No puedo pasar un día afuera. No puedo besar a mi novio sin volverme un desastre."

"¿Qué significa eso para nosotros?"

"No somos novios. Blaine. No puedo hacerte esto de nuevo, mereces algo mejor."

"Tú eres a quien quiero, Kurt." Blaine está realmente intentando que las lágrimas no salgan de sus ojos. "Lo siento, lo siento; me pediste que te besara y perdí el control. Fui un imbécil, lo_ siento_."

"Deja de tratar. No me veas en el psiquiátrico. Deja de pensar que voy a estar mejor porque obviamente... no."

_"Kurt. Kurt."_

Pero ya Kurt se va en la ambulancia. Y Blaine se está pateando a sí mismo. Primero, por lo que hiso. Segundo, por pensar que esto podría ir bien.

_Silencio. _

_Es un sonido en sí, es la calma, la nada; una oscuridad permanente._

El segundo día que se supone que debía pasar junto a Kurt en casa de los Pierce se volvió muy silencioso. Hablaba con Peter y Rebecca lo suficiente, con amabilidad y los modales del siglo pasado que su padre inculcó en él cuando aún era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Se mantiene básicamente en la habitación de huéspedes, acostado en la cama, observando la que se supone que sería de Kurt.

Para y piensa; sí, Blaine es estúpidamente incapaz de hacer eso. Incapaz. Se siente tan mal... como si no existieran palabras para describirlo; como si no hubieran palabras, lágrimas y gimoteos capaces de hacerlo sentir mejor. Así que se encierra en el silencio. Mira la habitación frente a él, desprovista de detalles y personalización, de papel tapiz azul marino y cómodas que seguramente están vacías. Hay una ventana cerca de la segunda cama, de marco amarillo y con una mariposa pasando el rato pegada a ella, como mirándolo, burlándose. Acaba de llover, y las gotas de agua que quedan cayendo por el vidrio evitan a la mariposa, que es de algún color oscuro; negro quizá.

Liam le llamó esa tarde, diciéndole que el estado de Kurt es crítico.

Es su culpa. Liam no lo dice pero él lo sabe.

Oscurece lentamente, el sol se esconde, la mariposa lentamente, lentamente parece una sombra más de sí misma. No tiene las ganas de levantarse de la cama por nada del mundo. Su célular comienza a sonar, y no ve quién cuál es el número identificado, no tiene energías para eso.

"¿Diga?" _no que me importe_.

"¿Blaine?"

"¿Sebastian?" Blaine suspira. "Que sepas que no estoy de humor para ti."

"Blaine, escúchame." oye como Seb toma un respiro, ordenando sus pensamientos. "Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó aquél viernes. Lo he querido hacer desde el mismo momento en que te alteraste, y me disculpo. No soy bueno en ésto de las disculpas, pero sí sé cuando le debo algo a alguien. Quiero que seamos amigos, Blaine, quiero honestamente que seamos amigos."

"Eso es conmovedor." murmura Blaine al teléfono con voz rasposa. "No te tengo rencor, Seb. Simplemente no quiero tener nada que ver contigo."

"_Blaine._" sisea, pero no en molestia ni en tono amenazante; es más como frustrado, indeciso. "Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, dime."

Blaine se detiene el segundo antes de decir que no necesita nada de él; porque puede ser mentira, lo sabe. Considera sus opciones y lo que tiene que hacer. "Te avisaré luego." Y cuelga.

A la mañana siguiente le dicen que pasará más días en casa de los Pierce, quienes no tienen ningún problema al respecto. Blaine lo tiene. Se supone que debía ir y arreglar las cosas _hoy_. Pero no puede, y los días pasan, los cuenta. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, los pierde todo. Siente como Kurt se le escapa de las manos.

Se pasa esos días escuchando música, ayudando a Rebecca a cocinar y a Peter a hacerle mantenimiento a varias cosas. Pero es como una máquina que sólo está en automático. Una máquina que sólo necesita una cosa y no la está obteniendo.

Son las doce del mediodía, y Blaine se encuentra caminando de un lado al otro en el jardín trasero, intentando abrir un agujero que lo lleve al Hospital. Pero se detiene, y tiene una idea.

Marca el número de la persona que hará cualquier cosa por él.

Responde después de algunos segundos, la voz distintiva. "¿Blaine?"

"¿Sebastian? ya sé que puedes hacer por mí. Necesito que vengas por mí y me lleves al Psiquiátrico."

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

"¿Liam?"

"Dr. Parker para ti, Blainers."

"Te quería preguntar... ¿Recuerdas el día en que me aparecí en el psiquiátrico de Westerville?"

"Fue como sacado de una película. Una muy linda, muy gay película. Por supuesto."

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?"

"Recuerdo que Kurt estaba en su peor momento, y lo iban a llevar al comedor. Pero no comía, había pasado todo el día anterior negándose a comer. Y de repente tu viniste, corriendo por el pasillo, gritando su nombre como te acabaras de ganar la lotería. Y Kurt gritó el tuyo también, lo cual fue muy sorprendente ya que se había todos los días anteriores solamente murmurando monosílabos."

"Le dije... le dije nunca pensaba abandonarlo."

"Sí, _todos_ lo escuchamos. Algunas enfermeras suspiraron notablemente, además."

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Los días comienzan ha hacerse más cortos, menos calurosos, de manera progresiva pero latente. El verano termina, lentamente; su inscripción a Dalton fue finalizada y entrará como estudiante de último año. Está considerando tomar más cursos, y un trabajo de tiempo parcial. Debe tener más cosas en su carta para las universidades si espera ser aceptado.

Se encuentra pasando menos y menos tiempo con Kurt y más y más tiempo con Shelby, puliéndose para su nueva escuela.

Pero los momentos que pasa con Kurt no son ni significativos ni muy emocionales. Son mayoritariamente Kurt y él viendo televisión y hablando y si Kurt lo permite, besándose ligeramente. Su estapa aguda está acabándose, Liam le notifica. Poco a poco Kurt podría ser capaz de muchas cosas más.

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

"Quiero que todas mis primeras veces sean contigo." murmura Blaine, contra el cuello de Kurt.

"Lo serán. Y tus segundas, quintas, y las números cien." responde, besando ligeramente su cabello.

"¿Y mis número mil?"

"Ahora me estás presionando." la sonrisa en su cara es evidente. "Podría estar ocupado ese día."

* * *

_**Antes.**_

El verano termina, así como sus clases particulares. Santiago hiso varios procesos para meterlo en Dalton, él actuando como su representante legal. Su suicidio está en el pasado, nadie parece recordarlo, y aunque debería sentirse mal, está muy, muy agradecido.

Inicia su año escolar como estudiante de último año_, _nervios aflorando en su estómago. Va a tener que compartir habitación, y ver a Kurt solamente los sábados por tres horas. Liam lo matendrá actualizado, pero no es lo mismo.

El primer día de clases es... extraño. Sabe de la política en favor de la tolerancia, pero no esperaba algo tan... libre. Tan calmo y tranquilo. Sebastian le presenta Jeff y Mason, los miembros del consejo de los Warblers. El decano le explica las reglas, le muestra donde será su habitación, y a su compañero de habitación. Es un chico bastante amigable y algo extravagante llamado Trent; también es miembro de los Warblers. Blaine se siente ligeramente nervioso, Sebastian le notificó que la única manera de entrar en el Club Glee de Dalton es hacer una audición. Shelby lo ha mantenido en forma, cierto, pero aún entra ligeramente en pánico ante el pensamiento de hacer el ridículo enfrente de desconocidos/compañeros de clase que conoce muy poco, a excepción de Sebastian.

Pero Jeff y Mason son amigables, y le cuentan que antes, cuando eran _juniors, _existía una "rígida dictadura impuesta por unos chicos llamados Wes, David y Thad". Eran buenas personas, pero muy autoritarios y que seguían las reglas al pie de la letra. Ellos planeaban ser más liberales.

Es fácil integrarse a Dalton; su vieja escuela y su sistema educativo terribles, pero gracias a Shelby es capaz de entender todo lo que se perdió.

Cada sábado, sin embargo, deja de estudiar, y toma un transporte que lo lleva hasta el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Westerville. Cada sábado. Hay días en los que Kurt habla, y otros en los que sólo se queda mirando a Blaine por unos segundos antes de prestarle atención a cualquier otra cosa.

Todo se ve bien. Le gusta Dalton, hubiera deseado ir o haber conocido de ella antes, pero ya no importa. Lo que importa son sus estudios, no hacerle a López perder el dinero que voluntariamente decidió gastar en él, y que Kurt está bien y mejorando.

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

Se están sintiendo tan bien, juntos, sobre el sofá, tanto que casi vale la pena cuando son interrumpidos por Brittany, quien se sienta en el sillón frente a ellos alegremente para mirar lo que está pasando.

Habían olvidado que estaba de visita.

"Son como ver mis ositos cariñositos uno sobre el otro." les dice, bastante fuerte, cuando se incorporan y tratan de acomodar sus prendas. "Pura lindura y sin pene. Es muy bonito."

"Oh, Dios." Kurt murmura, escondiendo su cabeza en sus manos. Brittany lo mira y se sienta a su lado, dándole palmadas en la espalda, ignorando como Blaine le mira con los ojos como platos.

* * *

_**Antes.**_

Superando cualquier inseguridad que pudiera tener, consique su pase de entrada a NYU.

Realmente siente que lo merece, y sabe que no será fácil; nada nunca ha sido fácil para Blaine Anderson, piensa con amargura pero humor al mismo tiempo. Pero todo, o casi todo, ha valido la pena. Necesita buscar un apartamento y tantas cosas.

Conversando eso con Santiago, Liam entra en la habitación, sonriéndole.

"Dr. López, Blainers. Vengo ha anunciarles que Liam Parker, su muy atractivo y muy humilde servidor, ha logrado acabar su Doctorado en Psiquiatría, que ejercerá en la hermosa y ruidosa ciudad de Nueva York." Liam sonríe aún más ampliamente, claramente orgulloso de haber optenido su título. Nunca esperó ser psicólogo, mucho menos terminar como psiquiatra; así como nunca esperó que la satisfacción de ayudar a otros a dar pasos hacia adelante fuera tan gratificante.

"¿Es en serio?" Blaine se levanta, abrazándolo. "Felicitaciones, Doctor."

"Sí, felicitaciones." musita Santiago, sonriéndole con sinceridad. "Eso es lo que quería mencionarte, Blaine. Liam ha sido transladado a Nueva York, y podrá continuar las psicoterapias con Kurt desde entonces. Mi tiempo con él ha terminado."

* * *

_**Pronto.**_

"Deberías estar molesto conmigo."

"¿En serio?"

Algo en su mirada cambia, se suaviza.

Kurt parpadea, y suspira. "No, Blaine... la verdad es que... fingo ser importante y molesto porque, honestamente, no sé como sentirme. ¿Debería ser felíz de que hay gente que cree que hago cosas buenas debido a mi cerebro atrofiado? no soy un huracán, no veo nada de mí. Sólo veo una sola cosa."

Blaine pone su mano en el hombro de Kurt. "¿Qué ves?"

"A ti."

Sólo siente su aliento atrapándose en su garganta, durante un momento. Luego Blaine le besa, suavemente, como siempre lo ha hecho después de ¿tres, cinco años? que no importan. No importa el tiempo cuando se tratan de esos besos, importan sus labios, y sus lenguas, y sus dientes mordiendo y sus lenguas lamiendo y bailando un vaivén que ruega no parar.

No piensan siquiera ir a la habitación, cuando Blaine desabrocha los botones de la camiseta de Kurt lentamente, mirándolo a los ojos todo el tiempo, en busca de duda, miedo, ansiedad; no hay. Y lo besa con ligereza, una y otra vez, cada uno sonando como una promesa.

Sus labios paseando por su cuello, de piel suave y provocativa a niveles incalculables. Lame y besa, sintiendo a Kurt suspirar más de una vez. Están acomodados con Blaine sobre él, y Blaine desabrocha sus pantalones con cuidado. "¿Puedo?" murmura, y Kurt asiente soltando un gemido necesitado, tan dulce, tan bueno.

Los bajó de forma lenta, para después quitarse su propia camisa y vaqueros. La sensación de piel contra piel los hiso gemir a ambos, en un beso que los ahogó a los dos. Blaine lame un recorrido desde su manzana de Adán hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, atrapándolo entre sus dientes y lamiéndolo con la punta de la lengua. Kurt sólo gimió, en ese tono que hace _todo _y nada a Blaine. Planea hacer esto muy tranquilamente, de manera tierna, hasta. Baja un poco más hasta esta vez tener uno de los pezones de su novio en su boca, mordiendo el pequeño botón de nervios, saboreando, nublando la visión de Kurt hasta ser solo nubes y humo y calor de necesidad. Lo chupa y muerde hasta sentirlo sensible contra su tibia boca, y procede a hacer lo mismo con el otro. Durante todo ese tiempo, Kurt no se da cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde que sus bóxers se han ido, y que una mano cubierta en lubricante acaricia su miembro como esperando, esperando una señal para más. Kurt sólo aruña la espalda de Blaine ligeramente, dejando escapar un bajo gruñido. Blaine lame desde su cintura hasta su abdomen, masajeando su miembro de manera desesperantemente delirante.

Blaine no puede esperar más, tomando la base de la erección de Kurt en su mano, dejando que su lengua recogiera algo del líquido esparcido en el glande. Kurt muerde su labio inferior, intentando no ponerse a gemir incontrolablementre. No sabe por qué no debería sentirse tan bien, no lo recuerda. Comienza por lamer de abajo hacia arriba la extensión, prolijamente, tomando cada gota de excitación exudada. Es casi embriagante, la manera en que Kurt lo mira, con una plena confianza que casi lo vuelve pedacitos.

Mete la mera punta del miembro de Kurt en su boca, succionando y lamiendo y simplemente sintiendo todo en sus labios, en su boca salivando diez veces más de lo normal. Kurt comenzó a soltar ligeros, débiles gémidos. Blaine tomó toda la extensión dentro, sintiendo contra su nariz algo del vello allí, el olor y la textura y todo tan decididamente _hombre. _

Pasó así unos momentos, y cuando comenzó a tener problemas para respirar, empezó a mover su boca se arriba a abajo, metiendo y sacando el miembro de su novio hasta que su garganta comenzó a sentirse abusada y los gemidos de Kurt más fuertes. Lo sacó de su boca, recibiendo un quejido en protesta que lo hiso sonreír, pero que también lo puso a lamer insistentemente el glande de la roja y necesitada erección frente a él.

"Quiero que te vengas en mi lengua." susurra ligeramente, pero Kurt escucha, juzgando por la manera en que tiembla y gimotea. Se miran a los ojos, y Blaine sólo ve amor, amor y la increíblemente fuerte necesidad de correrse.

Segundos después, Kurt obedece. Blaine traga lo más que pueda, pero deja que gotas libremente salgan de su boca y manchen sus labios y barbilla. Bebe hasta que Kurt comienza a pulsar en seco, y se incorpora para quedar cara a cara con Kurt. Musita "Te amo." al que Kurt solo responde con un beso frenético.

Cuando se separan, Blaine sonríe nerviosamente. "Te quería preguntar algo. Pero preferí no hacerlo de la forma usual porque, bueno, no eres un hombre de formas usuales."

"Blaine, dime."

"¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?" dice Blaine, mirándolo a la cara, frente a frente, en una desnudez figurada y real; vulnerables a tantas cosas, pero juntos, indestructibles.

"¿Qué?" responde, sus ojos despertándose bruscamente. No esperaba _eso. _

"Tú. Mi. Esposo."

"Blaine, tienes tu cara cubierta en..." hace un gesto señalando a su boca. "_Eso._ No creo que estés conciente de lo que dices."

"Pero lo estoy."

Kurt deja salir una risita fastidiada, haciendo el amago de levantarse. Blaine hace un puchero pero se levanta, colocándose de vuelta sus bóxers y camisa, limpiando su cara. No se ven durante un momento, Kurt en completo silencio mirando a todos lados menos a Blaine, quien de repente se encuentra muy celoso de una alfombra que ha a capturado la atención de su novio.

"Eres tan extraño." murmura Kurt, mirándolo una sola vez. Está parado frente a Blaine, quien sigue sentado en el sofá.

Blaine, que está naturalmente felíz de que Kurt vuelva a hablar, dice alegremente. "También eres extraño, Kurt. ¿Quieres que seamos extraños juntos?"

"¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿En serio quieres... eso conmigo?"

Blaine le responde asintiendo frenéticamente, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. "Puedo arrodillarme, si quieres."

"No." dice Kurt rápidamente, casi con brusquedad. Ya está vestido en sus bóxers, aún con el torso desnudo, lo que hace ligeramente difícil a Blaine pensar aunque parte de él esté muriendo.

"¿No?" sus ojos son grandes, y tristes. Estaba tan seguro de que Kurt diría que sí. ¿Por qué no?

"No, no lo a lo de arrodillarte, sí a lo de... casarnos." Kurt dice, divagando ligeramente. Suspira. "No soy bueno en esto, Blaine."

"¿Es un sí?" Blaine se levanta ahora, listo para abrazar a Kurt. Se siente como si pudiera saltar y cantar algo fuerte y molesto y cursimente romántico. "¿Sí, Kurt, sí?"

"Sí, Blaine." una sonrisa nerviosa adorna la cara de Kurt, observando como su novio-ahora-prometido va de estado vegetal a _nuclear. _

"Te amo, Kurt Hummel." responde Blaine, quien aun tiembla en emoción y felicidad, pero que se calma, dándole un abrazo suelto y suave. "Te amo y siempre, siempre lo haré."

Kurt no le dice nada en respuesta, meramente permitiéndole que le abrace. Blaine no necesita que lo diga; lo ha dicho antes. Y lo está pensando, es lo único que vale, ellos mismos.

* * *

_**Ahora.**_

"¿Kurt?" es una voz quebrada, silenciosa, que igualmente resuena en la soledad. Resuena, causando eco que Blaine espera que sea suficiente para ser escuchada "¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué sucede?"

"N-no, no... no soy suficiente para ti ¿Verdad?" Kurt farfulló, lágrimas en su voz. Blaine siente su expresión caer y comienza a negar con la cabeza antes de que su cerebro le recuerde que Kurt no puede verlo.

"¿De qué estás hablando, Kurt? v-ven aquí. Ven aquí y hablemos."

Blaine no puede verlo, y supone que tampoco ser visto. Pero si escucha la risa ahogada de Kurt, ahogada en sus propias lágrimas y le duele. Le duele cualquier cosa que le duela a Kurt.

Es de noche. Las ventanas no son misericordiosas en dejar la luz de la luna pasar a través, y la electricidad aún no ha sido puesta. No en esa habitación.

Llevaban menos de un día en su nuevo apartamento. Blaine quiere prender una vela, y es precisamente lo que iba a hacer cuando Kurt comenzó a correr hacia lo que sería su nueva habitación, gritando cosas incoherentes por los gritos en sí y sus espasmos debido a llorar. Pero no sabe si eso podría alterar a Kurt más de lo que ya está.

Lo único que puede hacer es respirar. Respirar, y mantener la calma. Más o menos lo que ha hecho siempre desde que tenían 17 años y todo empezó.

"Kurt..."

"Cadenas, cadenas, no, Tom, _no, _no; detenlo, me duele, me duele, _sangre_." Blaine de repente siente manos aferradas a sus brazos, presionando, presionando con la fuerza en que te aferrarías a tu vida y esta se desvaneciera entre los ecos de la oscuridad.

"Kurt, no hay cadenas; no hay cadenas, amor." era la verdad. Blaine trataba de mantenerse calmado pero no puede detener la ola de emoción en su voz. _Dentenlo, detenlo, detenlo, _piensa su corazón.

"¡No me mientas!" Kurt lo sacudió entre sus brazos, sus ojos brillantes. Pero no había lucidez.

"Te lo imaginaste, Kur–"

Un golpe.

Un golpe, que resuena su fuerza.

Le tarda a Blaine el tiempo exacto en que el sonido vuelve a él entender lo que pasó.

Kurt acaba de abofetearlo. Y al parecer, este se dio cuenta de este hecho, porque sus ojos pasaron de furiosos a aterrorizados. Blaine siente sangre en su boca, pero sus manos temblorosas sienten las gotas saladas en la cara de Kurt, quien sigue rígido como una estatua. Blaine acaricia y se lleva algunas lágrimas con su pulgar. Blaine se asegura a sí mismo que Kurt pensaba que él era Tom, es lo lógico.

"Nunca debí salir de Westerville." le suelta, y cambia su peso de una pierna a la otra. "No lo vale, Blaine. Todo lo que te he hecho. Nun-nunca. Nunca debiste involucrarte conmigo."

"Esa no es una decisión que tu debas hacer." Blaine respira, intentando atardar la histeria de lo que acaba de pasar para otro momento. "Volviste a dejar de tomar tu medicina." concluye, porque parece la respuesta obvia. Iban tan bien.

Y de repente, no.

"No la quiero. No la necesito."

"Claramente tienes la razón." Blaine contesta sardónicamente porque no puede evitarlo; aún le duele, antes de que pueda detenerse.

Kurt no respondió. Terminó por decidirse, abriendo una de las ventanas con faciliadad. Blaine no se pudo hallar diciendo nada hasta que Kurt sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por ella.

"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt, entra!" su voz es desesperada, su cuerpo es desesperado. Esto va de mal en peor y el dolor en su mejilla comienza a sentirse. Su estómago da un vuelco y sabe que va a vomitar pronto.

"Todo es mi culpa, Blaine. Debo dejar de lastimarte. Debo hacer esto." ya había salido, y los sonidos emitidos por su boca se sentían lejanos. Lejanos, y Blaine haría lo que sea por volver a la cercanía.

La noche apenas comenzaba cuando Blaine había vuelto del trabajo y encontrado a Kurt encerrado en el baño de la sala, murmurando disculpas y acusaciones y pidiendo a las voces de las paredes callarse. Ahora Kurt daba pasos a tientas en la corniza del edificio. Blaine sabía que su decisión por comprar un apartamento en el décimo piso le vendría buscando más tarde. Maldito infantil miedo a las alturas.

"No tienes idea de lo que dices, no tienes idea de lo que haces. ¡No sé qué eres si crees que me estás haciendo bien con esto!" Blaine sale por la ventana, tomando la muñeca de Kurt quien lo mira con ojos sorprendidos y, oh dios, altura. La altura. Jamás había tenido temor a ella excepto cuando era niño, pero está tan cerca, tan cerca y su cuerpo podía llegar tan lejos tan rápido. _Mi vida, mi vida. _Las deidades parecen jugar con él a la ruleta rusa.

Kurt le mira, le mira por un largo segundo pero ya es suficiente para Blaine y comienza a jalarlo más hacia él, hacia la ventana. Es difícil entrar los dos al mismo tiempo, pero Blaine no piensa hacerlo de otra forma. La fuerza de su esfuerzo los hace caer al suelo. Blaine no se permite respirar, no más alivios de mentira, si no hasta que se levanta como si el suelo le diera corriente y cierra la ventana con seguro.

_Respira, respira y mantén la calma. _

Los dos se miran, y Kurt titubea.

"Tom no está."

"No." Blaine jadea, pero su voz es firme y suave a la vez. "Sólo tú. Sólo nosotros–" muerde su labio, intentando no ponerse a sollozar en ese preciso instante, porque necesita ser la roca de Kurt esta vez.

Se miran, y Kurt se rodea con sus brazos, como si un paso hacia adelante o un movimiento de sus brazos ocasionará un cambio de parecer a Blaine, como si un paso hacia adelante significara el armagedón.

"Ven aquí." Blaine musita sin mirarlo, pero su voz dice lo mismo que unos ojos a punto de lagrimear. Su voz es suave, agrietada. Kurt camina muy, muy lentamente hasta tener a Blaine a medio metro de distancia. Blaine cierra sus ojos por uno, dos, tres segundos. "Vas a seguir tomando tu medicina. Lo vas a hacer frente a mí, todos los días. E... e iremos con el Dr. Parker inmediatamente." Kurt asiente con frenesí. Ahora no es el momento de ser estúpido. "Bien. ¿Algo más que quieras decir?"

Kurt pasa con una mano dudosa, sus dedos por la zona de la cara que golpeó a Blaine. Este cierra los ojos al suave tacto más que por miedo, e inclina la cabeza para sentir más de la piel de Kurt, de su palma suave, quien traga saliva.

"Lo siento. Tanto."

"No estabas pensando." Blaine se encoje de hombros, su mirada aún sumida entre sus párpados, para abrirlos luego. "Nada de lo que digas o hagas, Kurt, me hará cambiar de parecer respecto a ti. Hemos pasado por tando, por todo, como para que aún sigas creyendo que un día me voy a rendirme a esto. Tú eres todo, Kurt, mi razón y mi vida y las dos. Voy a continuar luchando, sólo si tú sigues dispuesto a hacerlo igualmente. Juntos."

"Te amo." murmura desesperadamente. Lo repite más veces, parece el eco, pero no lo es. "Te amo, te amo, te amo. Te amo..." Kurt acaricia ligeramente su mejilla otra vez, para pasar de ella a su cuello, hasta su pecho, donde siente su corazón latir. "Te amo."

Blaine inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, pensativamente.

"Debemos llamar al tipo de la electricidad mañana."

"Sí, mañana."

* * *

_You can't see the monsters you create in my sleep,_

_I'm not breathing nor beating as they slowly creep._

_They call themselves resentment and kid._

_They split me in half, they recite what I did._

_I learn as they sigh until they no longer have breath_

_that you can't face the monsters when they're the face of death._

_I'll be reaching the point of no return_

_When I cry for more but no longer have you__**.**_

_The stars try to convince to look for other light,_

_But the moon's wise when she accompanies the night._

_She mumbles to me, "darling boy, do not cry,_

_do not stop searching for the start of a new day."_

— _The Boy Serenading his Nightmares_

* * *

******La historia es ligeramente más correcta al respecto de la enfermedad; los nombres de antipsicóticos son reales. Aún así, les digo que no se basen en mí para dar alguna opinión respecto a ella.**

**Espero te haya gustado, querido lector. Una **_**review**_** sería amor.**


End file.
